Stupid Cheap Knockoff Toy!
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: Just because I have a phobia of going outside doesn't mean that I have to take care of eight self-proclaimed immature countries. Besides, I have better things to do-Like sort out a zombie invasion! It's real, I tell you! RESULTS ARE UP!
1. Dear Journal

A/N: Hello! My name is Tailsdoll123 but you can call me TD for short! This isn't my first Hetalia fic, but hopefully this one will just be as good. Inspired by **Atama Ga Kuru Teru's **story, World is Ours. This story will hopefully raise some interesting issues~

Also, this is also inspired by the game **Left 4 Dead** so if you don't know how the game works, look it up.

There are six main Ocs in total but I promise you that they won't turn out like Mary-Sues, I'd like to make this close to real life as possible.

Aiden Taylor belongs to** KorosuKa**

Hayes Barstow belongs to** ILUVNCIS**

Keith Mackens belongs to** Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Quinn Fraunk belongs to** Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

Svetlana Arlovskaya belongsto** VRRPT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; the 'Globe idea' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru or Left 4 Dead series.**

**Claim: This story's plot and my Ocs belong to me.**

**Note:** This story will sometimes be written like a journal-Diary, you'll know this because it will be in Italics.

Enjoy!

**19/03/2012 Edit-Changed some spelling errors**

* * *

><p><strong>Phrased-<strong>

"Normal"-Talking

'_Thinking'_-Thinking/Thoughts

"**Announcements"-**Shouting/TV Talkers

"_**Journal entry"**_-Journal writing/Signs/Letters/Text Talk

~Boom~-Sound effects

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue-Dear Journal<strong>

_**18/03/2012-**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**First of all you should know that I'm not happy to be writing in you. I'm only writing in this because my psychiatrist thinks it will 'help.'**_

_**Now normally I would ignore my psychiatrist, Justin Richway, because I hate him. I hate him more then I hate Justin Bieber, and that's saying something. But because my mother, the woman that's in charge of me until I'm eighteen, wants me to write in you, I have to.**_

_**Or risk losing my precious game.**_

_**So I should probably tell you my name, but how do I know that some stalker might read you? I can't risk that so I'll just use the name everyone refers me to-Cheryl.**_

_**They want me to list more details about myself, but I really don't feel like it. So in short I'm sixteen, a girl and I suffer from A**__**goraphobia.**_

_**You want to know what Agoraphobia is? It basically means that I refuse to step outside, I…just don't like going out there! I'm safer in here, in my basement.**_

_**Anyway, let's talk more about something that matters…like Left 4 Dead! That game has opened my mind to how the world is like! It's only a matter of time until the zombie apocalypse falls down on humanity and I'll be safe in my basement-turned-safe room.**_

_**Oh jeez, mom is coming down. I wonder what she wants….**_

…_**.So she just read what I wrote and told me I had to write about something 'real,' she wouldn't know what real was if it hit her in the face.**_

_**She wants me to talk about my friends or as I like to say-The people that won't leave me alone!**_

_**I'll go in order by talking about Hayes Barstow first. You couldn't say anything about America without putting her name in the sentence as well. She's obsessed with her own country. I find her annoying but then again most Americans I've met have given me that impression-which is three and a half in total (one of them being part German as well.) Sadly she lives next door so it's not easy to escape her when I can't even leave the house. Personally she would be the first to go during the apocalypse.**_

_**The next person would be Keith Mackens, the 'ladies man.' Every time we see each other, he's always blabbering about girls-a different one each time. Thankfully he doesn't flirt with me, he knows what would happen if he did. Oh, he's the other American. I guess he would make a good partner during the zombie apocalypse, as long as he doesn't keep touching every girl he meets.**_

_**Then there's Quinn Fraunk who is a total cry-baby. She makes up for it by making amazing food. She's adorable but would never survive the zombie apocalypse without being constantly watched 24/7. But then again she is part German so she might just have a chance.**_

_**Svetlana Arlovskaya is like your average Russian-ditsy but scary. She has no sense of taste and tends to be very skilled at stalking. I think she would be a Tank or Witch when the apocalypse happened.**_

_**Finally there is Aiden Taylor, my only NORMAL friend who understands me. We get along because I'm apparently too arrogant and he can be very aggressive. I honestly don't know how it works out but Australian people are my favourite type of humans.**_

_**So yeah, all five of them constantly invade my house and try and take me away from my precious safe haven! But I won't allow them…I won't.**_

_**-Cheryl**_

* * *

><p>"Cheryl…Please, at least try and go into the back garden." Sarah Larkin, a 34-year-old with straight brown hair and sharp green eyes, begged.<p>

The short blonde teen, Cheryl, blinked but remained sitting on the floor. A brown leather journal was on the floor by her feet, having recently been used that day. A TV with the title screen, Left 4 Dead, brightened in the dark room while a game controller lied a few feet away.

Sarah sighed before biting her lip. She had no clue what to do anymore. Her daughter, her only child that still lived with her, suffered from Agoraphobia. Because of this, her daughter had to be tutored at home and relied mostly on her.

Cheryl's psychiatrist, Dr Justin Richway, had suggested using the journal as a means to see how Cheryl viewed the world. It was hard just getting her daughter to use the journal when all Cheryl wanted to do was play on her zombie game.

'_This is all Robert's fault,'_ Sarah scowled to herself, _'if he hadn't of introduced her to the game, she wouldn't be like this!'_

When she realised that Cheryl wasn't going to move, Sarah huffed and left the basement, being careful not to touch any of the items after what happened last time she did.

As soon as she was gone, Cheryl smirked before turning back to her game and starting a new level. Her mother was an idiot, just like the rest of humanity. It was fun messing with them; they gave of such interesting reactions.

After completing the new level, making sure to kill every zombie in sight, Cheryl turned the game off and put the news on. Picking up a discarded, chipped, wooden bat and holding it close, she made sure to listen to every word.

"**In recent news, Arthur Kirkland along with several other people have gone missing. They were last seen in a meeting in Mr Kirkland's house when a large explosion went off. Police are investigating….."** The TV reporter blabbed on. Cheryl stopped listening after there was no news of the outbreak of zombies. Why was it taking so long?

Cheryl huffed before switching the TV off and burying her face into her favourite weapon. "Why Batty? Why is it taking so long? I've prepared the safe room and practiced using melee weapons but nothing is happening!"

Batty did not reply though, it would never respond.

"Why is it so lonely around here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere else-<strong>

"Did you find anything?" A tall, stone-faced man asked, looking as if he'd be anywhere but here.

"Only this Globe necklace. Before I could get a look around the house properly, the police barged in." A short, pudgy, man replied.

The other man sighed before getting into his sleek black van. "Well, there's always next time."

As they were about to leave, a police siren went off, alerting the men that they had been found.

"Halt!" A police officer shouted, but the two men had already started driving off. Police cars began following the van, not slowing down for anything.

"No! They're going to catch up with us at this rate!" The pudgy man cried, looking out the window in fear.

Suddenly, before the two men knew it, they had crashed into another car. As they were propelled forward, the necklace slipped out of the small man's grip and flew out the window.

"NO!" They both cried before crashing into the front window.

The necklace skidded next to a small store with the sigh: Knick-Knack-Knock, on it. An elderly man stepped out of the store and saw the necklace. He gently picked it up and smiled.

"Better take you inside; some lucky customer might want you."

He never did hear the cry of eight distressed males.

* * *

><p>So it's short but it's only an intro. I hope you enjoyed it, please give me your honest opinion!<p>

Agoraphobia-The Fear of going outside

Oh by the way, have any of you heard of the four Hetalia Fan games? HetaOni, RomaHeta, HetaHazard and HetaQuest? Here's my opinion on them:

HetaOni-Beautiful yet sad, best story line ever!

RomaHeta: Interesting but not my fortei.

HetaHazard: Keeps you on edge!

HetaQuest: Excellent work but it made me bored when I got further in the story.

**This chapter is dedicated to my mum for mother's day!**

R&R


	2. Of Bats and Knockoff Stores

AN: THIRTEEN REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER? Thanks guys, I didn't think it would get so many reviews for one chapter! Now I know this story will NEVER be like the ones on FF net!

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**IrisTheFlower**

**Kuttiepie3**

**xGrellSutcliffx**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**HannajimaShields**

**SouleaterShinigami**

**VRRPT**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**KorosuKa**

**nightshadow23**

**Paxloria**

Aiden Taylor belongs to** KorosuKa**

Hayes Barstow belongs to** ILUVNCIS**

Keith Mackens belongs to** Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Quinn Fraunk belongs to** Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

Svetlana Arlovskaya belongs to** VRRPT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; the 'Globe idea' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru or Left 4 Dead series.**

**Claim: This story's plot and my Ocs belong to me.**

**Note:** This story will be written like a journal.

**Edited 27/03/12-Changed a few spelling mistakes and changed Japan's speaking**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Phrased-<strong>

"Normal"-Talking

'_Thinking'_-Thinking/Thoughts

"**Announcements"-**Shouting/TV Talkers

"_**Journal entry"**_-Journal writing/Signs/Letters/Text Talk

~Boom~-Sound effects

'**Nations'-**Nations speaking through the globe/mind

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-Of Bats and Knockoff Stores<strong>

_**25/03/2012**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Today would probably be one of the worst times in my life and you can blame my 'friends' for that. They know about my 'problem' and yet, they took me o-outside. Oh God, I don't want to think about it-I could have been attacked by zombies!-but luckily I didn't 'know' I was outside. Are you curious as to how that's possible? Well it all started this morning...**_

* * *

><p>"Aww, she looks so peaceful sleeping, do we really need to wake her up? I'd much rather climb in with her and sleep as well!"<p>

"Quinn, as much as I'd like to take you up with that idea, we need to wake her up. Besides, she'd probably kill you if you tried it. It's like she has a six sense with you around."

"Aw, you're so mean Hayes!"

"I would do it anyway."

"Of course you would Svetlana, you're Russian after all."

"Are you trying to imply something, Keith?"

"No, no! Ugh, look, a yeti!"

"..."

'_Why the heck am I hearing voices in my room?'_ Cheryl asked herself, getting ticked off with all the ruckus she could hear. Opening her eyes, she stared annoyed at the five people in her room. The nearest one to her was a tall girl with waist length light blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black and white dress, a scarf and boots. Currently she was smiling as the other four argued. Cheryl shiverered, she had always been a bit weary of Svetlana.

Standing next to Svetlana was Keith, a tall boy with short brown hait and honey-brown eyes. He's dressed in a white shirt with a leather jacket and jeans. He was currently yelling at Hayes, a girl with short black hair and icy blue eyes. Those two never got along, even though they were from the same country. Cheryl considered both of them to be the biggest annoying people she had ever met.

Lastly, standing next to each other, were the only two people that Cheryl considered 'okay.' There was Quinn, the most innocent one out of the group. She has shoulder length curly blonde hair with emerald eyes. Standing beside her was Aiden, the 'agressive' one of the group. He has shoulder length black-brown hair and grey eyes, he's dressed in a tight blue shirt, jeans and has a pair of head-phones on him.

Getting annoyed with all the people in the room, Cherly decided to make her presence known. "None of you will be allowed to join with me, in my bed. Now get the fuck out of my room, you stalkers."

Yeah, Cheryl wasn't the nicest person around...And yet, the other five don't seem to realize that...

"Cheryl! You're awake! It's good to see you, good morning!" Quinn, the ever optimistic girl, yelled. She then proceded to wrap her arms around Cheryl, not noticing how Cheryl stiffened.

Keith smirked before strutting over. "Hello Miss grumpy, you want a morning kiss?" His reply was being flipped off.

"Why the heck are you people in my house?" Cheryl demanded, throwing Quinn off of her.

Hayes smirked-her favourite hobby was pissing Cherly off-and sauntered over. "We heard that there having a huge sale in the Knockoff store, because it's shutting down, and wondered if you wanted to come with."

Cherly froze, the colour leaving her face. "Knockoff store, that's outside isn't it? No, no! I am NOT leaving my safe house! No! No! NO!"

Aiden hurried over, grabbing Cherly's shoulders. "Cheryl..Cheryl...CHERLY! Calm down! We are not forcing you to go, take a deep breath." Cherly slowly started to calm down but refused to let go of her pillow, which she had grabbed.

Svetlana shook her head, sending a glare at Hayes. "Calm down comrad, we just think it would be nice if you at least tried going otuside, honestly the only bad side of going outside is seeing Hayes's face."

Hayes glared at Svatlana. "Says you, commie."

"My answer is no, so piss off." Cheryl said, wanting to go back to bed. Quinn pouted before pouncing on her again. "Please! We'll be there to protect you, well Aiden will be there."

The reason she had said it like that was because the other four were useless. Hayes would just tease her mercilessly or talk about American facts, Keith would probably-most likely-be a pervert, Svetlana creeps her out and Quinn would get terrified.

Cherly narrowed her eyes. "No!" And then proceded to lift the covers and hide under them. The other five teenagers sighed but left the room. Cheryl's mother, Sarah, had already left for work, meaning Cherly was the only in the house. Except her pet cat-Witch-and her lazy Border Collie-Tank...

Yes, she named her pets after zombies.

"It's a shame that Cheryl won't be coming with us, I really wanted to hang out with her." Quinn said, a sad look in her eyes. Aiden sighed, putting a hand on her head, "Cheryl suffers from something terrible, it would just cause her to hurt if we took her outisde."

Svetlana butted into the conversation. "If only we could take her without her realizing it."

Keith snorted. "Yeah like that's possible. She would have to be unconcious or something."

As soon as he said that, Hayes smirked. "Maybe that's possible!" The other four teenagers looked at her in confusion.

She smiled at them before turning towards the basement-Cherly's 'safe-house.' "I'll be back in a minute!"

Both Keith and Quinn blinked in confusion while Svetlana and Aiden shook their heads, whatever Hayes was planning it was bound to annoy Cheryl. A few minutes later, Hayes returned holding Cheryl's prized possesion-Batty, her bat. "What are you planning to do with that?" Aiden asked, suspicion evident in his voice.

Hayes smirked, "you'll see." She then ran back upstairs, leaving the other four teenagers with an uneasy feeling.

**~Whack~**

Quinn, Aiden, Keith and Svetlana jumped before rushing upstairs. They ran into Cheryl's room only to see an unconcious Cheryl on the floor and a laughing Hayes.

"You hurt Cheryl!" Quinn exclaimed.

Hayes shrugged. "Relax, she'll be alright. Now while she's unconcious we can take her to the Knockoff store! Quinn you get her dressed, Svetlana you get Tank on a leash-in case Cheryl wakes up, we need a back-up-Keith, go and get the front door open and Aiden, you continue to stand there and glare!"

Not wanting to get beaten up themselves, all but Quinn left the room. Quinn sighed before heading to Cheryl's closet and taking out a long sleeved black turltle neck and jeans. She also took out a pair of sunglasses and a hat so that she could hide the fact that Cheryl was unconcious and has a large bump on her head. As soon as she dressed Cheryl, she brushed Cheryl's blonde hair back and heaved her over her shoulder.

"Sorry about this Cheryl, you can kill Hayes later!"

* * *

><p>It was weird, walking down the streets of London while trying to ignore the stairs they got. But that was to expected, dragging a girl that was dressed too warmly for the summer. Tank, Cheryl's black and white dog, tried to lie down every once in a while, being more of a 'house dog' then an active one. Because of this, the group kept having to slow down which worried them. What if Cheryl woke up while they were still outside? That could be really bad, seen as Cheryl was terrified of going outside. Luckily for them, Hayes must have hit really hard because they managed to make it to the store with no problems.<p>

Entering the old store that was soon to close down, the group could see items ranging from tea-Britain's favourite drink-to little knick-knacks. Dust covered some of the shelves but other then that the store felt comfortable. Seeing a nearby chair, Aiden-who was in charge of lugging Cheryl around-carefully put the short sixteen-year-old on the chair. The group spread out, looking curiously around the store, Tank was outside, tied to the bike racks.

An old man stared at them curiously, but he was mostly gazing at Cheryl. He had a feeling that the girl was not quite 'awake.' Hayes noticed his stare and flushed a little. Did he know?

While looking further into the store, something caught Svetlana's eye. Looking over, she saw an old looking necklace on the shelves. It had an old silver chain with a globe attached to it. For some reason, she didn't like the feel of it. She briefly looked over at Cheryl and then suddenly smiled. What if she bought the necklace for Cheryl? Maybe then she'd become the 'best' friend of Cheryl and get more attention! It may have sounded selfish but it was a great idea to Svetlana. Just as she was about to grab the necklace, a groan was heard which made her, and the other four teens, freeze.

Oh shit.

Cheryl blinked, feeling a massive headache coming on. All she remembered was lying on her bed and then suddenly Hayes came in and hit her with her bat. Oh that Hayes! She was going to murder her!

It was then that Cheryl took in her surroundings. This wasn't her room or even her house but then that means...

_'NO NO NO! THIS IS A BAD DREAM! I'M AT HOME! I'M AT HOME!'_

But no matter how many times she told herself that, she was not at home. Her breaths came out short as her eyes dilated. She curled into a fetal position and stared rocking. Tears began falling from her eyes, she was going to die!

Aiden and Quinn rushed over while Hayes, Keith and Svetlana stood frozen. The old man's eyes widened, what was going on?

"Cheryl, Cheryl, Cheryl! Calm down! Look at me! Please Cheryl, look at me!" Aiden said, pulling her face towards him. But it wouldn't work, Cheryl looked at him with no recognizition, the paranoia blocking her vision and mind. She jumped from his touch and darted further into the store, away from the store's windows where pedestrians were looking in. She pushed past Svetlana, who tried to grab her, and bumped into the shelf. It was then that her hand brushed against the necklace and an electric shock went through her.

**'Please Miss, calm down ve~ You're scaring your friends ve~!'**

**'I don't think terring her that is going to carm her down.'**

**'Whoa! She looks as if she's seen a ghost!"**

**"Just like you, da!"**

**"You guyz are not being helpful to the crying young girl."**

**"Like you're one to talk frog!"**

**"Why are you guys always fighting, aru?"**

**"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"**

Cheryl yanked her hand away in terror. Where were those voices coming from? This was too much for her to take! What she didn't realize was that Hayes had snuck up behined her and lifted her bat-She had kept it hidden with her-and bonked Cheryl on the head. Cheryl fell down, once again unconcious.

Aiden marched over and picked her up, sending a glare at Hayes. "This is why we should have left her! She may need more therapy now!"

Hayes hung her head. "Sorry, I'll make it up to her somehow."

"You'd better!"

As Aiden sent an apologic glance over to the old man, Svetlana quickly picked up the necklace noticing the odd feeling had vansihed as soon as Cheryl touched it. She walked over to the counter and put the necklace on it. The old man looked at the necklace in an odd way before bringing the price up. As soon as Svetlana paid for it, they all left the store and began the walk back to Cheryl's house, Tank tiredly following.

* * *

><p>When they reached Cheryl's house, they were not suprised to see that Sarah was still at work. After all, Sarah had to work double the time now that she was only supporting herself and Cheryl. Both Keith and Hayes headed to their homes, while Quinn, Aiden and Svetlana went to take Cheryl home. Walking inside the house, Tank immeditaly went to sleep in the living-room while Cheryl's tabby cat stalked over and rubbed herself against Quinn's legs. Quinn giggled before picking Snuffles up and heading to the kitchen to feed the cat.<p>

Aiden and Svetlana headed upstairs to put Cheryl to bed. Aiden headed back downstairs while Svetlana took the globe necklace out of her bag and carefully put it around Cheryl's neck. She smiled at her handy work before tucking Cheryl in and heading downstairs. A few minutes later, the three friends left the house.

At this point, Cheryl was in a half-awake state. Not being fully able to sleep in fear of still not being in her house. It was then she heard those voices but dismissed them after all, this wasn't the first time she imagined hearing things.

**'Oh great, we're stuck with one of Iggy's citizens!'**

**'Oi! What's wrong with that, you bloody wanker?'**

**'Ve~ She's cute!'**

**'Italy, don't get involved!'**

**'I do wonder what's wrong with her.'**

**'Forget it Japan aru, all of Opium's citizens are probably jacked up aru.'**

**'What is this? Pick on my citizens day?'**

**'Oh, can I join in, da?'**

**'I'll give you propz Anglettere, she iz cute for one of your citizenz but ztill there is probably zomething jacked up with her.'**

**'Bloody ingrates! But, there seems to be a bigger problem now.'**

**'What is it?'**

**'The spell has been set.'**

**'Merde!'**

Yep, just her imagination.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah, so now I bloody well hate my 'friends!' Well I'll probably forgive them later, if they do something nice for me. Well I guess Svetlana is kind of off the hook but the necklace she got me is weird, I swear I can hear voices coming from it. Might have to bin it later...<em>**

**_-Cheryl_**

* * *

><p>I hope you like the chapter, I had to type this on the uploader on Fanfiction because I have no other means to write it. So sorry if there is any spelling mistakes!<p>

**This story will be updated on Sundays!**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	3. Of Voices and Toys

A/N: My birthday was on Wednesday and it was interesting besides the fact that everyone forgot it was my birthday! Hope you guys had a great week!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Marshmellowtime**

**IrisTheFlower**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Souleatershinigami**

**HannajimaShields**

**VRRPT**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**nightshadow23**

**Paxloria**

**ForeverHoneyBee**

**ILUVNCIS123**

**Psychotic and Snow**

Aiden Taylor belongs to** KorosuKa**

Hayes Barstow belongs to** ILUVNCIS123**

Keith Mackens belongs to** Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Quinn Fraunk belongs to** Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

Svetlana Arlovskaya belongs to** VRRPT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; the 'Globe idea' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru or Left 4 Dead series or Shaun of the Dead.**

**Claim: This story's plot and my Ocs belong to me.**

**Note:** This story will be written like a journal.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Phrased-<strong>

"Normal"-Talking

'_Thinking'_-Thinking/Thoughts

"**Announcements"-**Shouting/TV Talkers

"_**Journal entry"**_-Journal writing/Signs/Letters/Text Talk

~Boom~-Sound effects

'**Nations'-**Nations speaking through the globe/mind

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two-Of Voices and Toys<strong>

_**26/03/2012**_

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**You know, I think I should give you a name. Everybody deserves a name, whether it be a person or an inanimate object-you would fall under this category. I decided that I'll call you 'Immune.' Now before you say, 'what kind of name is that?' let me explain as to why I wish to call you that. 'Immune' is the term used in Left 4 Dead for those that won't be affected by zombies. This is perfect because when the zombie invasion comes-it will happen!-you'll be fine! In a way, you're me-my thoughts, feelings and memories will all be recorded into you so in a way, I'm a immune! Now let's try the introduction again.**_

_**Dear Immune, **_

_**...Today was the weirdest and dare I say, most life-changing day of my entire life. Which if you've been stuck inside for eleven years it means a lot. How do I phrase this without sounding like a nut job? Huh, can't think of a reason, guess I'll just say what I heard.**_

_**There are **__**people**__** inside my Globe Necklace!**_

_**Yeah, I know it sounds insane but hear me out! I can hear them speaking to me and I'm not the only one! My mum heard them but here's the weird bit! Hayes-the person that nearly killed me-came over to apologise. I wouldn't have accepted it if she hadn't of given me a copy of **__**Shaun of the dead**__**-The DVD that I had wanted for ages, man that film is good! Anyway, she didn't hear the voices from the necklace! Maybe only special people like me can hear them...But then how can my mum hear them?**_

_**It started out like this...**_

* * *

><p>Cheryl stared boredly at the present Svetlana had bought her. Was this another one of Svetlana's ideas to make them the 'best' of friends? Cheryl hoped not, it was bad enough Svetlana knew her daily schedule...Also, Cheryl didn't really like the vibe she got from the necklace, she swore during her 'near-death experience' that she heard voices from the necklace, but that's impossible...<p>

She sighed before picking the Globe object up and tying it around her neck. Yesterday night, after she had woken up to the smell of her mother making food, Sarah had seen the necklace around her neck and demanded details. Of course after telling her and her mother calling her a 'Drama-queen', Sarah said that she looked nice with it on and demanded her to wear it more.

"Your friend spent money for you, the least you could do is where it with pride!"

She hated it when her mother went into one of her 'British pride' speeches. Sure Cheryl was British, and proud of it, but she was also part Italian and had adopted the cowardly way of life from it. Her father was the Italian in the family but after he left, it was her mother who raised her and now she was a perfect British child. You could never tell she was Italian unless you found the customary 'Italian curl' in her hair-which she kept hidden because of a certain pervert.

CoughKeithCough.

So hear she was, in her room with her Pjs on, staring boredly in the mirror. She'd better hurry to her Safe-room soon, who knows what will happens if she doesn't get there in time.

**'Wow, paranoid aren't we?'**

Cheryl froze before whipping her head around. Where the heck did that voice come from? After looking repeatedly around, Cheryl dismissed it as a thing of her imagination. Her mind does tend to play tricks on her.

She left her room and quickly headed towards the basement. After locking herself in the room, she breathed out in relief.

'**Ve~ this room looks scary!'**

Again Cheryl whirled around the room but found no-one besides herself in the room. This was quite odd, the first voice sounded American but this one sounded Italian.

"Oh shit, I'm going insane. I knew it would happen at some point, but I was waiting for the zombie apocalypse first!" She moaned, trotting over to her dusty couch.

Inside the basement, or safe-room as Cheryl dubbed it, there was a beaten old couch, a mini fridge and shelves stocked from medical kits to 'melee weapons.'

Because Cheryl was only sixteen and suffered from agoraphobia, the doctors advised that she was not to have potential dangerous items. It's been noted that people who suffer from agoraphobia normally base the outside world from watching TV, movies, internet and games. This makes their mind more gullible.

'**Bloody hell, you suffer from agoraphobia? Of course, I should have seen it.'**

'**HAHA, Iggy doesn't know his citizens well!'**

'**Shut it you git!'**

Cheryl was feeling really self-conscious now. The voices acted as if they could…read her mind. She didn't like that and wanted the voices to shut up.

'**That's rude, aru!'**

'_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_'

'**Honhon, zhe zoundz like you Anglettere when you are pizzed!'**

'**Shut it frog!'**

'**HOLY FUHRER, VILL YOU ALL ZHUT UP!'**

Jumping in surprise, Cheryl accidently knocked her necklace off of her neck and threw it to the ground. She heard screams as the necklace fell on the floor. Screams from the necklace?...

"HOLY SHIT MY NECKLACE IS TALKING?"

* * *

><p>After getting over her shock, she carefully crawled over to the necklace and picked it up. She noticed that the necklace felt more plastic, like a toy and that there appeared to be an opening…She felt stupid when she began talking to the item.<p>

"Um…Hello?" She asked unsurely.

'**Yay! She's talking to us! Ciao ve!~'**

'**Haha! Yo!'**

'**Honhon, bonjour mon cheri.~'**

'**Konnichiwa.'**

'**Nǐ hǎo aru.'**

'**Hello da!'**

'**I'm zurrounded by ztupid idiots…Hello.'**

'**Hello to you too.'**

"Okay, I've official lost it. I'm talking to my necklace." Cheryl muttered to herself before turning back to the necklace. "Uh, who are all of you and why is my necklace speaking,"

'**Well, my name is Am-OW! Iggy, don't slap me!'**

'**Stupid wanker, she's a **_**human**_**! Sorry about that, my name is Arthur Kirkland and the idiot that just talked is Alfred F Jones.'**

'**I knew that!'** Cheryl had a feeling that this 'Alfred' person was pouting.

'**Ve~ my name is Feliciano Vargas! Do you like pasta?'**

'**It-Feliciano, know iz not the time! My name is Ludwig.'**

'**My name is Honda Kiku, or as you westerners pronounce it, Kiku Honda.'**

'**My name is Wang Yao or Yao Wang aru!'**

'**I'm Ivan Braginisky.~'**

'**My name iz Francis Bonnefoy or you may call me zexy man, angel cakes or the co-'**

~WHACK!~

Cheryl flinched when she heard a loud smacking sound; she then heard the sound of someone falling down.

'**Iggy! You broke Francis!'**

'**The wanker deserved it for flirting with my bloody people!'**

'_Note to self, don't get on Arthur Kirkland's bad side…'_

For some reason, Cheryl had the feeling that she had heard of Arthur Kirkland before, but with what happened yesterday still fresh in her mind, she could not remember.

'**The reason that 'your' necklace is speaking is because-'**

"CHERYL! HAYES IS HERE, GET OUT OF THE BASEMENT!"

"MOM! I'M DOING SOMETHING! BESIDES, WHAT IF SHE TRIES TO MURDER ME BY TAKING ME O-OUTSIDE?"

"YOU'RE OVERREACTING!"

"YOU DIDN'T NEARLY DIE YESTERDAY!"

Let it be known that Cheryl, all though apathetic most of the time, could potential freak out at the smallest things.

Knowing that eventually she would have to go up, Cheryl put the necklace around her neck before heading back upstairs. She stamped to the kitchen and sent a glare at Hayes, who winked in return.

"What do you want Twinkle-toes?" She demanded.

"I came to apolo-Twinkle-toes? Where the heck did you get a name like that from?"

"Well, every time you come here you seem to be twinkling and you seem to like talking about toes a lot. So Twinkle-toes is your new nickname."

"…Anyway, I came to apologise. I wasn't thinking clearly and seeing you so distressed out made me realise how stupid I was. It's just everytime I see you, I keep remembering those days when you could go outside..." She looked down at her feet, not wanting to look at Cheryl's expression.

Cheryl's eyes softend but quickly turned blank again. No way was she showing weakness to her rival!

**'Your friend seems to feer rearry sorry.'**

**'Ve~You should forgive your friend!'**

**'Feliciano...'**

_'She's not my friend! She's my rival! There's a difference! Well, she's a friendly rival...'_

**'Dude, that still means she's your friend!'**

Cheryl's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. Hayes looked at her in confusion before becoming worried. Did she cause her friend brain damage?

_'You lot can read my bloody mind?'_

**'Qui, that would be correct!'**

_'Oh flippen hell.'_

"Ugh Cheryl, am I forgiven?" Hayes's voice reminded Cheryl that she wasn't alone. She quickly smiled but turned it into a frown. Cheryl does not smile, period.

"I don't know...you almost killed me after all."

"Oh for Pete's sake, I've got something to butter you up with anyway." Hayes reached into her bag that she had brought and pulled out a DVD. She passed it to Cheryl who gave her a curious glance before looking at the DVD. Before she could control herself, she squeeled.

"OMG, IT'S SHAUN OF THE DEAD! I LOVE THIS MOVIE!"

**'D-dude, that's a h-horror movie, isn't it?'**

**'Alfred, stop being a wimp.'**

**'HAHA, Artie I'm not scared...Hehe.'**

Hayes smirked as she watched Cheryl fawn over the movie. It's a known fact that if you get Cheryl any zombie related items, she'll instantly love you. It's why Keith and Svetlana take advantage of it.

"So, am I forgiven?" She asked after Cheryl had calmed down.

"Yeah, sure-just don't do it again or you'll be sleeping with the fishes."

"Which fishes?"

"You know which fishes."

**'Ve~ I don't, which type?'**

**'It'z bezt that you don't know.'**

Hayes smiled brightly at Cheryl before turning to the door but before she coulf leave, Cheryl grabbed her sleeve. "Hmm? What's wrong Cheryl?"

"Can't you hear them? Talking?" Cheryl asked, looking at her in confusion.

Hayes blinked. "Hear who?"

Cheryl stared at her in disbelief. How could she not hear the voices from the globe necklace? It just doesn't make sense...

While Cheryl looked ready to scream, Hayes sneakily left the house thinking that she may have caused total brain damage to Cheryl, but then again, when hadn't she?

Sarah, who had been in the kitchen, came into the hallway to see her daughter slapping herself. She blinked before shaking her head. "Honestly, you probably got that from your father."

Cheryl looked at her mother before silently agreeing, it was something he would do. She then turned around and headed for the basement.

**'It seems you are obsessed with safety, da?'**

Cheryl was suprised when she heard her mother gasp. She turned to Sarah, who was looking at her with wide eyes before shaking her head. "Sorry, thought I heard something. Now you go and play...zombie games while I clean up. Oh, your father's coming to visit from Italy, remember to brush up on your Italian."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "I know mum, I'm part Italian after all."

Her mother left the room and just as Cheryl was about to relax, she heard Feliciano squeel.

**'Ve~Your part Italian? That's so cool ve~"**

'_Yes I am, now tell me-is it normal for Italians to say ve? Because you seem to say that a lot and I'm pretty sure you're from Italy.'_

**'Pleaze don't azk, he doez it all the time. Vat part of Italy are you from, north or south?'** She heard Ludwig asked and took a moment to think. She did grow up in Italy since she was four, but that twelve years ago so it was difficult to remember. Suddenly a memory came to her.

_"STUPID POTATO BASTARD, STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER! OR DEAL WITH WITH THE SECRET WEAPON OF SOUTH ITALY!"_

'_South Italy I think.'_

**'Ve~ My big brother is from South Italy!'**

Cheryl smiled before quickly shaking her head. It's not good to smile dammit! She quickly headed inside the basement, making sure to lock the door, and curled up onto the sofa. She took her necklace off before running her finger across it. She felt that opening again and suddenly began to pull the necklace from both sides. A loud clicking noise was heard before a flash of light blinded her. When she could open her eyes again, she was shocked to see eight men in her basement.

The first one she was saw was a tall man with silver hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a long pale coat with a peach coloured scarf. A smile was on his face, giving Cheryl the impression of a child. Next to him was a chinease looking man with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail and amber eyes. He was wearing a dark military outift and had a panda in his arms.

Next to those two was a tall man, not as tall as the silver haired one, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was in a pale military uniform. Next to him was a ditsy looking man with brown hair-a curl sticking out from it-and amber eyes, he was dressed in a dark blue military uniform. Next to the brown haired man was a small japanese man with short black hair and dark brown eyes, his clothes were that of a white military uniform.

Finally her eyes landed on the last three men. One of them was a tall man with wheat coloured hair and bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. He was dressed in a brown military uniform with a brown leather jacket that had the number '50' on it. Next to him was a man with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. His uniform was blue and red with a blue cape. Finally, next to the wavy haired blonde, was a short man with scruffy blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in a green military uniform and the most noticable thing about him was his huge eyebrows.

Only one thought went through Cheryl's head.

_'I need more therapy.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yeah so in conclusion, I may just actually be either dreaming or I might need to actually sign up for more therapy. I'm seriously worried that I may just be losing my head, this is Hayes's fault!<em>**

**_-Cheryl_**

* * *

><p>A reviewer asked if the chapter could be longer, is 3,511 long enough? In other news, I went to an Anime con with ILUVNCIS123, It was okay but something really tradgic happened!<p>

I only shop on Amazon or Ebay for anime stuff online. Now, Hetalia the manga costs £100! I know it's a rip off! So, today at the anime con-that was held at the library, I saw the first volume of Hetalia, it was like Heaven shined on me! Sadly, it was a Library owned manga, which means I can only borrow it!

I'm so upset !

But, hope has shined on me! I looked at Amazon today and they have a cheaper Hetalia manga, only £7.00!

In other news, in case you were wondering, I bought an 'Ayame' snake-the snake from Fruits Basket, A 'Soot Ball' from Spirited Away for my mum, the first two volumes of Pheonix Wright: Ace Attorney-God I love that game as much as I love Professor Layton! ILUVNCIS123 gave me Eden of the East movie 2, AFTER I PAID HER-THANKS A LOT BUT SERIOUSLY, YOU WOULDN'T OF LIKED IT! And I bought the first movie as well.

Now I'm out of money -Oh well, I still have my £100 ^.^

**The chapter title I use: Of...is taken from _Of Mice and Men_ (I don't own). I loved the book and it makes me cry a lot so you'll be seeing a lot of chapters beginning with 'Of.'**

**By the way, interested in what ILUVNCIS123 and I look like? Well if enough of you ask nicely, tomorow I'll post a picture of us on my profile, but you must ask nicely because I'm shy!**

_**NOTICE: I WON'T BE UPDATING NEXT SUNDAY BECAUSE I AM AWAY! **_

R&R


	4. Of Spells and Brooms

A/N: Hello, I'm back! Hope you guys had a great Easter!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Souleatershinigami**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Mr. Grell Michaelis**

**VRRPT**

**Paxloria**

**KorosuKa**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**dragonzrule13**

**mytwistedview**

**HannajimaShields**

**nightshadow23**

Aiden Taylor belongs to** KorosuKa**

Hayes Barstow belongs to** ILUVNCIS123**

Keith Mackens belongs to** Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Quinn Fraunk belongs to** Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

Svetlana Arlovskaya belongs to** VRRPT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; the 'Globe idea' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru or Left 4 Dead series **

**Claim: This story's plot and my Ocs belong to me.**

**Note:** This story will be written like a journal.

Enjoy!

**Edit: 17/04/2012-Changed the spelling errors**

**Edit: 20/05/2012-Changed 'Germany' and 'Japan' to 'Ludwig' and 'Kiku'**

* * *

><p><strong>Phrased-<strong>

"Normal"-Talking

'_Thinking'_-Thinking/Thoughts

"**Announcements"-**Shouting/TV Talkers

"_**Journal entry"**_-Journal writing/Signs/Letters/Text Talk

~Boom~-Sound effects

'**Nations'-**Nations speaking through the globe/mind

**'****Important****'**-Words that are VERY IMPORTANT!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three-Of Spells and Brooms<p>

_**27/03/2012**_

_**Dear Immune, **_

_**I just realized that I'm supposed to put how I'm 'feeling' in this. Well, to the nosy psychiatrist that I hate, I am feeling fine now! No, wait, I'm not. See, I'm fine 'now' but I won't be fine later...I'm in a state of shock here! Yesterday it was all fine and dandy, I think I mentioned this in the previous entry. But then people came out of my globe! But not just any people, the eight people missing from the news! **_

_**Well that just scared the crap out of me, so I'm currently hiding under my bed. What? It's a good hiding place, originally this was where I was going to hide from the zombie invasion, but then I got my safe-room so I had no use for this place. Of course, the people are currently in my safe-room. I think they're actually from 'Ceda,' it would make sense after all.**_

_**Anyway, I'll tell you what happened yesterday as soon as they 'popped' out of the globe.**_

_**So, after they came out the globe...**_

* * *

><p>The first thing Cheryl did as soon as one of the men opened his mouth, was scream.<p>

"AGH! CEDA HAS COME TO INFECT ME!" She yelled, before flinging herself over the couch. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone before trying to remember the number for the police. But because Cheryl was too busy freaking out about the mysterious men, she could not remember.

_'Bloody hell, why is it when I don't need to call the police I remember the number, but when I do need them, I can't remember! Bollocks!'_

Meanwhile, the auburn haired boy turned to his taller, blonde-haired friend and pouted. "Ve~Ger-Ludwig, Why is she hiding from us?"

Ludwig sighed before shaking his head. "Feliciano, she's probably scared. She probably didn't expect for us to burst out of her Globe necklace."

Feliciano made an 'oh' sound before turning to the remaining men. "We should make her not scared of us anymore ve~! Tell her we're harmless, I know I am...ve."

The short black haired man nodded. "I agree with Fericiano. It's no good if she tries to carr the porice on us."

The Chinese man beside him nodded before sighing. "I agree with Kiku, not so sure with others though aru."

"She should not be scared of me. All she needs to do is become one with me, da." The Russian said, a grin twisting onto his face. Hearing this statement, the American turned to the Russian and glared.

"As if I'd let that happen, stupid commie! Or my name isn't Alfred F Jones, the hero!"

The British man snorted before shaking his head. "Still obsessed with that hero complex, I see. Honestly Alfred, you do go on sometimes."

"But Artie!"

"My name is Arthur you bloody git!"

"Arthur is a lame name dude."

"Do you want me to come over there and spank you boy? Because I will if it teaches you manners!"

"Ooh, I vouldn't mind if you spanked me Anglettere~!" The Frenchman cut in, winking at the infuriated Englishman.

"Piss off frog!" Arthur bellowed, turning his attention away from Alfred.

The Frenchman pouted. "So mean Anglettere, my name iz Francis, not frog."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Vell who can tell vith those dizguzting fuzzballz on your face, oh vait, they're your eyebrows! Hononononon!"

"That's it!"

As Cheryl was still trying to remember the police's number, she suddenly heard a loud crash. Peaking over the couch, she saw the Frenchman, Francis, and the Englishman, Arthur, punching and kicking each other on the floor. The other six men just stood there and stared, already used to seeing them fight all the time. Feliciano suddenly turned around and saw Cheryl looking and grinned. "Ciao Cheryl ve~!"

Cheryl 'eeped' before ducking back down but Feliciano had already ran over to her. She raised her hands and made the cross sign with her fingers. "Be gone evil one!"

Feliciano tilted his head in confusion before tears started welling up in his eyes. "You think I'm evil? B-but I couldn't be ve~!" Cheryl blinked as he started crying, noticing that the other men's attention had fallen onto them. She blushed, hoping to God that she could get them to stop looking at her. It would be only a matter of time until she's infected!

_'Stupid Ceda! I shall never be defeated! Now to get this Italian man to stop crying, he's worse than Quinn when she cries!'_

"Uh, please stop crying sir! I don't think you are evil!" _'Yes I bloody do!'_

"You lie! You just said you do!" Wailed Feliciano, suddenly clinging onto Cheryl. Cheryl mentally slapped herself; these were the guys from the globe! And they did manage to read her mind before...

Cheryl grumbled a little before petting the Italian man on the head. "I really am sorry sir, it's just I've never seen people...pop out of a necklace before." Feliciano suddenly stopped crying and leapt up onto his feat, dragging Cheryl up with him.

"It's okay! Let's be friends ve~!"

_'Does this guy have a bi-polar personality?'_ The nations did not reply to her answer.

"VILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!"

Cheryl jumped and whirled around to see Ludwig pull Arthur and Francis apart. Cheryl vaguely compared him to a Tank-both were huge, frightening and probably full of rage-but then she noticed Ivan and promptly deduced him as the Tank. She shook her head as she noticed Arthur approaching her, trying to brush the imaginary dirt off of his clothes. Getting a good look at him, her eyes widened in recognition.

"I know you! You're Arthur Kirkland, the man who went missing! It was reported in the news! It said that you were some government official or something important like that." Mind you, Cheryl wasn't really interested in the news report at the time; it had nothing to do with zombies after all.

Arthur smiled at her, "why yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you...Cheryl, was it?"

"I like to be called Cheryl, but it's only my middle name, not my first. I don't like my first name; it sounds more like a name for a boy." She replied, glaring a little.

Alfred suddenly butted into the conversation, smiling widely at Cheryl, who thought that he might be on something. "So Cheryl, how does it feel to see the hero in person?"

"The what?"

"The hero! I'm the hero!"

"..."

Alfred pouted when he noticed that he didn't get a reaction from the British-Italian girl. She just stared at him with curiosity, almost like a child...

Feliciano pranced over again, smiling widely at Cheryl, who just blinked at him. It was then that Cheryl noticed a stray curl sticking out his hair and froze.

"...Lovino?"

The reaction was immediate. Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku stared at her in alarm while the others looked at her in confusion.

"You know _fratello?_" Feliciano asked, stepping closer to her. As soon as Cheryl heard his question, her eyes dropped from their excited gleam back to her usual apathetic expression.

"Oh, so you're not him..." She looked around the room in a mild daze and the nations knew they weren't going to get an answer out of her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry Immune, just had to pause there because I know that you're probably wondering who this Lovino bloke is, but sorry, I can't tell you. At least not now. Okay, so after that...<strong>_

* * *

><p>After a few awkward minutes, they retreated to the couch area with Cheryl looking at them in curiosity. "Why were you in this globe?" She asked, directing her attention to Arthur.<p>

"Well, it started out on a nice day on the 18th. I was preparing to have a meeting with these gits when I noticed I had some free time before they came. I decided to do some work on my black magic."

"Hold it! Black magic?" Cheryl stared at him confusion, why would such a...sophisticated man like Arthur, practice magic? Did he want to be a magician?

Arthur, catching onto what she was thinking, scowled. "Yes I was doing magic, real magic mind you, not those fake gags people believe is real magic. Now, as I was saying before, I was practicing some more on my black magic when _a certain wanker _broke in and messed up my spell!"

"Objection! I only came early so that you wouldn't badger me, how was I supposed to know you were messing with your 'magic'?" Alfred bellowed, puffing his cheeks out in a pout.

Well at least Cheryl knew who the 'certain wanker' was.

Arthur shook his head, ignoring the American, and turned back to Cheryl. "Anyway, my spell was messed up and we all ended up in the globe. If you're wondering why it wasn't just Alfred and me stuck in the necklace, it's because the others arrived early too."

After processing this new information, Cheryl asked her new question. "So because I opened this necklace and you guys came out, does that mean this 'spell' is broken?" She hoped so, she'd rather not have to deal with these strange people anymore, and she didn't really like company.

Sadly for her, Arthur shook his head. "No, the spell is still active. It'll only be a matter of time until we have to go in the globe again."

"How do you break the 'spell' then?"

"That's the hard part; see I would need my spell books to possibly find the reversal spell."

"Well that doesn't sound hard at all, why don't you go and get them?"

"Cheryl, my spell books are at my house."

"So?"

"I'm not at my house."

"Your point is?"

"Okay, let me say this. One of the points of this spell is that when we are out of the necklace, we can't go too far away from it. Also, you would need to be the one wearing it, because you were the first to touch it."

"But that make no sense aru, didn't old man pick up necklace first, aru?" Yao asked.

"No, he picked us up with the chain, not the actual globe. In her state of panic, Cheryl was the first to touch the globe," Arthur explained.

"So, what's this got to do with the spell book problem?" Cheryl asked, not understanding the problem. Six of the nations sighed, thinking that she may have got her obliviousness from her Italian side of the family. Alfred and Feliciano, both, who couldn't read the atmosphere, didn't understand either.

"Basically, you would need to go **outside** and travel to my house, picking up my book."

But as soon as Arthur had uttered the word, 'outside', Cheryl froze and began breathing heavily. They want her to go...outside? In the wide open space? Where anything could get her? The next thing Cheryl was doing was hiding under the couch, surprising the men. All was silent in the room before Cheryl spoke.

"What is it like?"

"What is what rike Cheryl-san?" Kiku asked, not understanding her question.

"What is the outside world like? I haven't been outside since I was five years old. After that **incident **eleven years ago, I have never left the house at all. But, it's okay, because now I know that there is no point in going outside! For you see, I know what will happen if I do leave my safe-house!"

Ivan regarded her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Because there will be a zombie invasion!"

The response for this was interesting in the least. Both Feliciano and Alfred freaked out-Feliciano hid behind Ludwig while Alfred tried (failed) to look calm-Kiku and Yao went silent, Ivan giggled, both Germany and Arthur shook their heads while Francis tried to stop himself from laughing.

"And where did you get that idea?" Arthur asked.

"My games Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. Also, all my books, TV, internet, DVDs and games on zombies! I tell you, this place is loaded with zombie proof items!" Cheryl said, excitement laced in her voice. Who knew that the apathetic child they had just been talking to, would get excited over zombies.

They blamed America for this, because his country was the one that made the games.

Alfred, recovering from his zombie paranoia (he was actually still paranoid, because he kept looking around), decided to be a hero and try to talk Cheryl out of her fear. "Don't worry Cheryl, dude, Arachnophobia is not that bad."

Ludwig shook his head. "She doesn't zuffer from Arachnophobia, its Agoraphobia dummkopf! Arachnophobia has NOTHING to do vith agoraphobia!"

Alfred went blank for a moment before turning to Cheryl, who looked amused at the scene. "What's Agoraphobia again?"

"The fear of wide open spaces." Kiku answered immediately.

"Oh."

"To answer question, outside is different, depending from where you are. My home usually looks beautiful outside; here there is nothing impressive aru." Yao said, ignoring the glare he got from Arthur.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the door to the basement opened and Sarah stepped in, her hand holding a broom. "Cheryl, have you see my-Holy crap, who the bloody hell are you lot and why are you near my daughter?"<p>

Cheryl gasped, not expecting her mother to have seen the eight men. Her mind had gone blank, she couldn't think of a plausible excuse for the men. It's not like she could say, _"Oh mum, these are just the eight missing people from the news, and they were in my necklace the whole time, funny huh!"_

She already goes to therapy for her phobia; she didn't need to go for other reasons.

Meanwhile, the nations tried to calm the hysterical woman, who was armed with a broom. First, Yao tried to reason with her. "I'm sorry miss, but we were-"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KIDNAP MY DAUGHTER?"

"No aru!"

Next up was Ludwig, who had to admit that Sarah did look a little scary. "Please calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOUNG MAN! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF EIGHT MEN TURNED UP AT YOUR PLACE, READY TO HARASS YOU OR YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS?"

"Trust me Miss; it's actually a normal occurrence for me, except my bruder is the one doing the harassing."

Feliciano was going to give it a try, key word-was.

"Belle~"

"ITALIAN HUH? I BET MY ASSHOLE OF A HUSBAND SENT YOU! WELL, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO MY BROOM!"

"VEH! DON'T KILL ME! I SURRENDER! LUDWIG! SAVE ME FROM THE SCARY BRITISH LADY!"

"Haha, don't worry dude! We're being gentle with your daughter!"

"WHAT? I'LL KILL YOU, BLOODY AMERICAN!"

"Wow, Artie, your citizen is crazier then you! HAHAHA!"

"Alfred...Piss off. Miss, I am sorry for disrupting your home, but you see-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!"

"Mum..."

"SHUT UP CHERYL, MUMMY IS ANGRY!"

"Let me handle it Mon chers~Bonjour, my name is Francis!"

"I HAVE A BROOM AND I KNOW HOW TO USE IT!"

"Prease can everyone carm down!"

"SHUT IT CHINESE GUY!"

"I'm Japanese..."

"Hmm, why don't you all become one with me? It will be great, da?"

Sarah whirled around, ready to strike the Russian when she got a good look at him. She froze before swaying, eventually hitting the floor and falling unconscious. Did I forget to mention Sarah is terrified of huge, scarf-wearing, creepy-looking, Russians? Well, now you know.

"Mum!" Cheryl cried, before running over to her.

"She'll be fine, she just needs some rest." Arthur assured her.

Cheryl breathed out a sigh in relief before turning to the rest of the occupants in the room. "So does this mean when you are out of the globe, anyone can see you?"

"No, only blood related relatives to you can see and hear us. If we were to hold something or touch someone, they would only either see an object floating or feel a cold presence. They might mistake us for ghosts."

"Well, that's reassuring, but my mum's probably going to kill you lot."

Suddenly a bright glow engulfed the room. Cheryl closed her eyes quickly before she could be blinded. When she opened them, she noticed that the eight men were gone and her necklace was closed. She stared at it for a while before doing the most sensible thing any sixteen year old girl would do if they suffered from agoraphobia and had a zombie complex. She pushed her mother away and bolted out of the basement, dashed upstairs, went into her room and closed the door, before grabbing her journal and taking cover under the bed.

They would never find her here!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, So I stayed here from yesterday to all day today! Better safe than sorry, It's lucky that I've got food stashed up here! But I'll have to defeat them tomorrow...They have my mother now. Damn woman and her stupid awesome broom.<strong>_

_**Oh yeah, a word of warning about the broom. Don't mess with it, it can kick your ass any day.**_

_**Well till tomorrow, I've got to turn in now if I want a chance to regain energy and defeat those monsters! Especially against the Russian and German Tanks! It's like they're on steroids! No man should be that huge! Just look at Keith and Aiden, they're barely men at all!**_

_**...Did that Italian guy call Lovino, fratello? Lovino's too cool to have a brother dammit!**_

_**-Cheryl 'Zombie slayer'-My new name! It's bloody brilliant!**_

* * *

><p>So here you go, a nice long chapter to make up for me not posting last week! I hope you all had a great Easter and hopefully have a good school term. It's near enough my last school term, so yay me! Anyway, in this chapter you learn about some new things:<p>

-Our hero/lazy ass main character apparently knows Lovino AKA . So, you'll have to wait and see how these two unlikely people, know each other!

-Only blood related people can see the nations and hear them from the Globe. This is a new concept that I have added. Too many fics where the parents and other family members are not included or they're just 'not important enough.' Well in this story they play a large part, I mean, what parent wouldn't notice eight hot men wondering around their house? Well, you've seen how Cheryl's mum reacted, now there are TWO more family members left to see them.~

-You may have seen that Cheryl can be a little mean, making poor Feli cry and dissing her two 'manly men' friends but that's who she is. She's not used to human interaction besides her five 'friends.'

-I've made China talk like that because I think it sounds more Chinese.

Arachnophobia-The fear of spiders

Accents: Lets face it, I'm crappy at them, sorry!

**Left 4 Dead Refrences:**

**Tanks-The biggest and most difficult zombie to kill**

**Ceda-The incorporation that accidently let the 'Green Flu' loose**

**Green Flu-The disease which turns people into zombies**

Challenge:

In the dialogue, there are two refrences to a game, if you can find them and tell me what game-well, the first one will win a prize!

Poll!

I've posted a poll onto my profile, about stories I'll do in the future, on my profile also is the summary for those stories! VOTE NOW!

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	5. Of Friends and Mochis

A/N: So I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been struggling with writers block. I hope this chapter makes up for it though.

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Marshmellowtime**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Mr. Grell Michaelis**

**Miharu Kurowaka**

**gallowsCallibrator**

**Souleatershinigami**

**nightshadow23**

**akira45**

**KorosuKa**

**HannajimaShields**

**IrisTheFlower**

**sora0995**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Yanelle**

**CeliaSingsSongs**

Hayes Barstow belongs to** ILUVNCIS123**

Quinn Fraunk belongs to** Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

Svetlana Arlovskaya belongs to** gallowsCallibrator**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; the 'Globe idea' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru or Left 4 Dead series **

**Claim: This story's plot and my Ocs belong to me.**

**Note:** This story will be written like a journal.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Phrased-<strong>

"Normal"-Talking

'_Thinking'_-Thinking/Thoughts

"**Announcements"-**Shouting/TV Talkers

"**_Journal entry"_**-Journal writing/Signs/Letters/Text Talk

~Boom~-Sound effects

'**Nations'-**Nations speaking through the globe/mind

**'Important'**-Words that are VERY IMPORTANT!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four-Of Friends and Mochis<p>

**_28/03/12_**

**_Dear Immune,_**

**_So today I decided to go and save my mum from the evil Ceda agents and ended up in a heap of trouble. My three female 'friends' decided to visit and now they're convinced my house is haunted._**

…**_..Or my supposed 'craziness' passed onto them._**

**_All in all, the day was a disaster….for the Ceda agents, not me, I had a great day!_**

**_It went like this…._**

* * *

><p>Cheryl was on a mission; a mission to save her mother from the people who came out her globe. It was risky; she could possibly die.<p>

But at least she didn't have to leave her safe place.

Turning to her partners; Tank the dog and Witch the cat, she gave them both strict looks before speaking.

"We are on mission men! Or animals….or whatever you prefer to be called! All in all, we could die! So be on your toes…or paws."

The animals glanced at their owner but made no other way of showing they understood. Cheryl didn't seem to care; she picked up Witch and crept downstairs, Tank following behind faithfully.

Once they arrived outside the basement/Cheryl's safe room, Cheryl carefully opened the door before creeping downstairs, flinching at the creaking noises.

Finally arriving downstairs, Cheryl glanced around the room. The necklace was still on the floor and her mother was still unconscious. Cheryl dubbed the place safe and ran over to her mother.

What she didn't expect was to be tackled down to the floor by Feliciano.

"What the-where the heck did you come from?" Cheryl exclaimed, trying to calm her breathing. Where were her partners?

Said partners were busy cleaning themselves.

"Ve~Hello Cheryl! I've been so lonely for a while! But now that you've came back, we can have fun ve~!" He exclaimed, snuggling to her chest. Cheryl tried to push the happy Italian off of her but because she never did any physical education much, she was as strong as a leaf.

It's a good thing that she has never got into a fight.

"I thought you vanished into that necklace?" She asked, after finally getting him off of her.

He got a thoughtful look on his face, "ve~I did too, but as soon as we got sucked in, I was sucked back out! Maybe the necklace doesn't like me ve~."

He looked about ready to cry but shook his head. Cheryl sighed before turning her attention back to her mum. At the same time, Feliciano picked up the necklace and held it out to Cheryl, who glanced at it boredly.

"You should always keep this close ve~" he mumbled, slipping it around her neck. Instantly she was bombarded by the other voices.

'**Good morning mon Cheri!'** Francis voice drifted through her head, she got the feeling that he had a smirk on his face.

'**Dude! You came back! Man it was getting boring around here!'**

'**Anyone would run from you.'**

'**Dude! Not cool!'** Cheryl rolled her eyes, when she heard Arthur and Alfred start to bicker. To make matters worse, Francis got involved.

~SMACK!~

'**Aiyah! Shut up, I'm still tired aru!'**

'**Sorry Yao….'**

'**Yao is so funny when he's angry, da?'**

'**Mein Gott, I'm surrounded by idiots.'** She heard Ludwig grumble.

'**Cheryl-san, is Fericiano-kun out there with you?'**

'Uh, yeah, he is. How is it that he got out but not you lot?'

'**That's actually a good question…He should still be in here with us…'**

Cheryl was distracted when she heard her mother groan. Turning around, she nervously shuffled while her mother stood up and looked around in confusion. When her eyes landed on Cheryl, she breathed out a sigh in relief.

"Oh Cheryl, thank god you are alright. I had this dream where these men-OH MY GOD, THERE'S A BOY NEXT TO YOU!"

Cheryl smiled nervously before pointing to the terrified Italian. "Mum, this Feliciano…err, I didn't get your last name."

Feliciano smiled cheerfully, having deduced that the scary lady wasn't going to kill him. "Vargas! My name is Feliciano Vargas ve~!"

Sarah froze before striding over to Feliciano and cupping his face. He squeaked but remained still. Sarah looked at him with a blank look before a smile curled onto her face. "Ah, so you are his younger brother. I can see why he would feel upset."

Cheryl looked at her mum in confusion. "Whose younger brother?"

Sarah shook her head. "Never you mind dear. So those men from before, where are they?"

It took an hour for Cheryl to explain about the men in the necklace but with Feliciano's help, they managed to at least make Sarah believe them….a little bit.

Similar to last time, the necklace grew bright again before the other seven popped out the necklace. Her mum looked ready to faint again but she kept it in.

It was Arthur who approached Sarah first. He held out his hand and sent a hesitant smile at her. All the boys were a little nervous around her, after her last reaction to meeting them. "Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland."

Her smile got bigger as she took it. "Arthur Kirkland, the one from the news? Who knew I would have such an important person in my house. My name is Sarah Larkin."

Francis then came over and kissed her hand. "Bonjour Madame, my name iz Francis Bonnefoy."

Her eyes twitched a little but made no move to show her irritation. Luckily Alfred, who ran over and hugged her, saved her from Francis.

"S'up? My name is Alfred F Jones, the hero!" the other occupants in the room sighed, already used to his hero complex.

Ludwig nodded his head at Sarah, "my name is Ludwig."

Both Yao and Kiku bowed respectfully.

"My name is Wang Yao, or as you westerners pronounce it, Yao Wang."

"Konnichiwa, my name is Honda Kiku or Kiku Honda as you would say."

Finally Ivan stepped forward and Sarah visibly flinched but kept her calm smile on her face. "My name is Ivan Braginisky! Become one with mother Russia?"

Sarah blinked in confusion whole the other men frantically tried to shut Ivan up.

While the introductions were going on, Cheryl tried to see if there was anything could prove that they were from the evil group of Ceda, but nothing struck them as the type. She sighed before plopping down on her beat up couch. Feliciano noticed her depressed state and sat down next to her.

"Ve~ is something from Cheryl?"

"….No, just my imagination getting the best of me."

Sarah clapped her hands together before speaking. "How about all of you come upstairs for some snacks? Cheryl's basement isn't really somewhere you should hang around..."

Cheryl smirked, curling some hair around her finger. "That's because it's supposed to keep people like you, out!" What she didn't notice was that she was showing her curl to the men. the reactions were different.

Feliciano looked shocked, because he didn't expect her to have a curl like him. Ludwig looked worried, because he knew what would happen if it was pulled. Kiku raised an eyebrow but did nothing else. Alfred and Arthur didn't really care but neither did Yao either. Ivan didn't actually seem to notice the curl, more interested in Cheryl's mum.

But it was Francis who looked the most interested.

"Ohononono~Cheryl, you did not tell us about zis interezting curl~" he said, strolling over. Cheryl's eyes widened but it was too late, Francis had grabbed the curl. He was hoping that he would get a reaction like Feliciano does, being all shy and nervous with a cute pout. But unfortunately for him, he forgot one important thing.

Cheryl was from _South Italy_.

The reaction was instantaneous. As soon as he had latched onto the curl, Cheryl shot up and _head-butted_ him in the stomach. He let go to clutch his stomach and Cheryl used this opportunity to shoot up and run from the basement. She passed Witch and Tank and fled to her room, shutting the door and hiding under the bed.

"...Bastard, only _he's_ allowed to touch it!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Cheryl heard someone enter her room and tensed up. All she could see from her hiding place was someone with black boots. She praised herself, thinking they would never look under the bed.<p>

But then Witch had to come in and meow at her.

"Shut it Witch!" she hissed, trying to shove the cat away from her. Of course Witch thought she was playing and attempted to scratch her.

"Ve~Kitty, what are you doing?" She heard a familiar voice ask, as Feliciano bent down to pick up the cat. When he glanced under the bed, Cheryl screamed at the same time as he did.

Ludwig burst into the room, looking extremely worried. "Who died?"

Feliciano jumped into Ludwig's arms, clutching onto him as if he was a life line. "Ludwig! I found Cheryl ve~but then she screamed, and then I did as well! And then you came!"

Cheryl was still sticking to her theory that he was possibly bi-polar.

Ludwig sighed before bending down, looking at the girl who was hissing like a cat. He had a vision of a boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes, spewing curses at him but shook his head. Now was not time to think of Feliciano's troublesome brother.

"Cheryl, your mother says you have guests."

"What? Who could be bothering me now?"

As soon as she inquired that, her door was thrown open again and Hayes, Svetlana and Quinn stepped into the room. They ignored Ludwig and Feliciano, as if they didn't notice them, and smiled at Cheryl.

"Cheryl! Guess what, I beat your record on L4D." As soon as Hayes uttered those words, all hell broke loose.

Cheryl sprang from under the bed and dived on Hayes, shocking the poor American. Quinn screamed something about rape while Svetlana giggled.

But it didn't stop there; both Hayes and Cheryl began to roll around until they rolled out the room towards the stairs. As you can probably guess, both of them fell down the stairs. Ludwig and Feliciano stood there with their mouths wide open while Quinn began to cry, shouting "they're dead! No!"

The other men came over to see what the fuss was about and saw Cheryl biting a black-haired girl's shirt while said girl looked as if she was used to it. They then saw two other girls rushing towards the pair-one was crying while the other was laughing.

"You're alive! Hallelujah!" the dirty blonde haired girl cried, hugging Cheryl-who was still biting the black-haired girl's shirt.

The other girl, who had long blonde hair and blue eyes, had a malicious smile on her face, almost like Ivan….

Sarah walked by, took one look at the girls and carried on walking.

The men were so confused…

"Ow! You little shit! Cheryl I was joking!" Hayes yelled, trying to push Cheryl off of her. As soon as she had said that, Cheryl stood up calmly, as if she had not just been biting her a minute ago.

Arthur walked up to Cheryl, grabbing her attention. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Oh, see, I really don't like it when Hayes, who doesn't believe in zombies, beats me at my own games. Must have lost it there for a minute." Cheryl said, chuckling a little.

Hayes, Quinn and Svetlana looked at Cheryl in confusion. Was she talking to thin air?

"Comrade, are you okay?" Svatlana asked in concern.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you looked as if you were talking to thin air!" Quinn exclaimed, stretching her arms out for empathis. Cheryl shot them a confused look.

"No..I was talking to Arthur."

The three girls looked at Cheryl weirdly. "Arthur? Nobody is there..."

"You mean you guys can't see these men?" Cheryl asked them. Quinn suddenly pointed at Feliciano, making him jump, "the only guy here is that one, but I thought he was a plumber."

It was then that Cheryl remembered what Arthur had said yesterday:

_"No, only **blood related relatives** to you can see and hear us. If we were to hold something or touch someone, they would only either see an object floating or feel a cold presence. They might mistake us for ghosts."_

So then...why could the girl's see Feliciano? The other men seemed just as confused as she did.

"Ve~Ciao! My name is Feliciano Vargas!" He said, cheerfully waving at the girls. All three girls 'awee'd' while Cheryl shook her head. Hayes then turned back to Cheryl and smirked.

"Italian and cute, is he your _boyfriend_~?" She teased, smirking.

Cheryl frowned. "No, I barely know him. Now what was the real reason you guys invaded my house?"

"Never mind that comrade, tell us about this 'Arthur' person!" Svetlana butted in, placing a hand on her forehead. "There's nobody else here, are you sure your okay?"

Cheryl waved her off, "I'm fine."

Quinn giggled. "You reminded me of a puffed out **mochi**, thats's a japanese treat my friend told me about."

As soon as Quinn had said 'Mochi,' a light surrounded the eight men. The girls had to cover their eyes because of how bright it was. When they opened them, Cheryl saw all the eight men had disappeared and instead there was eight white blobs. It seemed the other girls could see them too.

"FOOD!"

_Oh shit._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah, the eight men have turned into these weird japanese treats and now Hayes has decided that they are to be eaten. Oh well, it's not my problem!<em>**

**_Though something is really bugging me, how did Feliciano get out the globe? And why can he be seen?_**

**_...Is he connected to him?_**

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me song to update, I've been having trouble with writing this chapter, but now all is good.<p>

I've been giving a lot of attention to Italy alot, but it's because lately on fanfiction, nobody pays any attention to him. Come on people, he's the MAIN CHARACTER of the series! Don't just pair him with Germany (though I don't mind if you do) Give attention to the cutie~!

-Sorry aboutn the rant, but seriously...

Anyway, on Wednesday I had gone to see Dark Shadows, it was awesome! I just loved the whole film! Also, last night I watched Death Note the movie, got to love L XD

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	6. Witch To The Rescue!

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in a while but hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! **ALSO, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO PAXLORIA, WHOSE BIRTHDAY WAS ON JUNE 10****TH****!**

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**gallowsCallibrator**

**akira45**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**HannajimaShields**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**LittleBrownieNya**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Yanelle**

**SouleaterShinigami**

**Silver Tiger 123**

**nightshadow23**

**CeliaSingsSongs**

**IrisTheFlower**

**Paxloria**

**mytwistedview**

**Arceusgod**

Hayes Barstow belongs to **ILUVNCIS123**

Quinn Fraunk belongs to **Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

Svetlana Arlovskaya belongs to **gallowsCallibrator **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia; the 'Globe Idea' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru, and I do not own the Left 4 Dead series.**

**Claim: This plot and Ocs belongs to me!**

**Note: **This story will be written like a journal

**WARNING: LANGUAGE**

* * *

><p><strong>Phrased-<strong>

"Normal"-Talking

'_Thinking'_-Thinking/Thoughts

"**Announcements"**-Shouting/TV Talkers

"_**Journal entry"**_-Journal writing/Signs/Letters/Text Talk

~Boom~-Sound effects

'**Nations'**-Nations speaking through the globe/mind/Mochi

'**Important'**-Very IMPORTANT words

* * *

><p>Chapter Five-Witch To The Rescue!<p>

_**29/03/12**_

_**Dear Immune, **_

_**Yesterday was the most terrifying day of my life. So much that I'm currently locked away in my safe room. I'm sure the CEDA agents will be okay alone for a while because I need time to recover!**_

_**I almost died!**_

_**So, this is what happened after the CEDA agents turned into those blobs, 'Mochis'….**_

* * *

><p>Cheryl acted quickly without considering the consequences. She whacked her friend Hayes on the head, knocking her out, before she ate the Mochis.<p>

Sighing in relief, she then remembered that she had two other friends over with her.

"What is going on Cheryl?" Svetlana asked, not taking her eyes off of the white blobs.

She had to think fast, this was good training for when the zombies came after her!

"They're my new experiment."

Quinn and Svetlana looked at her in disbelief. "Experiment? What for?"

"Obviously the zombie attack! Gees Quinn, with the way you are thinking you'll be first on the attack list!"

Quinn's eyes began to feel with tears. "I'm going to be eaten by zombies?"

"I'm afraid so," to make the situation more annoying, Cheryl placed her hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Svetlana shook her head in annoyance before batting her hand away. "And what does this experiment involve? The outcome?"

"Oh the experiment is to show my secret weapon! These guys will explode on contact when it hit's a zombie! Want to see?"

The Mochis, who had just gotten used to their new form, all blanked before trying to hop away from the sadistic girl.

They didn't get really far before the real danger appeared.

In the form of Cheryl's mother.

Sarah glanced down, holding a laundry basket, and nearly collapsed when she saw the white blobs on her carpet.

The one she just cleaned.

Sarah did not see the faces on the Mochis, so she came to the conclusion that the white blobs were left by here dear dog, Tank. So, quickly putting down the laundry basket, Sarah picked up the white blobs, happy that they weren't the dogs 'leftovers' and walked to the front door.

By the time Cheryl noticed, it was too late. Because at that moment, her mother opened the dog and threw out the white blobs. She then picked up the laundry basket and headed to the kitchen.

_**Outside. They were thrown outside.**_

"AGH!" Cheryl screamed, dashing towards the front door, much to the shock of her friends. But as soon as her first foot was outside, she froze, a jolt shooting through her body.

Her foot was outside.

_Her _foot was outside.

Her _foot_ was _outside._

**Outside! Her foot was outside**! IN THE WIDE OPEN SPACE!

She wrenched her foot back inside and fell to the floor, curling into her familiar fatal position. She then began slowly rolling on the ground.

"Outside. Wide open space. Scary. Scary. SCARY!"

Quinn and Svetlana gasped before running over to Cheryl and holding her close. They momentarily forgot about the Mochis (and their unconscious friend Hayes) and tried to calm Cheryl down.

While this was going on, Tank and Witch slipped past the three girls and headed outside. Tank saw the Mochis first and rushed over to them before beginning to sniff them.

'**Ew, dog slobber.'**

'**Haha, chill-lax Britain, it's just sniffing you.'**

'**It kind of reminds me of you America, except not as ugly as you.'**

'**Dude, not cool Russia.'**

'**Ve~Poor Cheryl, she's freaking out again!'**

'**She must have tried coming to get us aru.'**

'**Vell, ve know how vell zat vent.'**

After having sniffed for a good while, the personifications thought the dog would scamper away. Unfortunately for them, Tank did not go away.

See, the current though running through the dog's head was: '_FOOD.'_

Knowing that look that the dog was showing, Italy began to shake. It was then that it dawned on the other seven males.

The dog saw them as _food_ and was going to _eat them._

They did what any other person would have done in that situation.

'**CHERYL! (VE!) (Aru!)'**

Sadly their 'saviour' was too busy muttering about how she nearly died.

The dog bent down next to France ("Sacra Bleu!") and was about to eat him when their new 'hero' arrived. Witch, the cat, sensed that these 'white blobs' were in fact the humans her master was planning revenge against.

So Witch rushed over, snagged the Mochis and ran inside, easily out running Tank, who barked at her.

* * *

><p>~Pet conversation~<p>

"Bark bark!" (Hey! Witch, that was my meal!)

"Meow, meow, meow~!" (Too bad, these are master's play things!)

"Bark! Bark, bark, bark!" (Bitch! I don't care! Besides, she won't notice they are gone, she's too busy being redundant on the floor!)

"Meow? Meow meow meow!" (She reminds me of that animated character with the symmetry problem, doesn't she? Oh well, you're not having them!)

"Grr!" (Roar)

~End of Pet conversation~

* * *

><p>Witch ran back inside and dropped the Mochis onto Quinn's lap before strutting off. Tank stayed outside, whining to himself.<p>

~Ring~ ~Ring~

Svetlana glanced down at her mobile phone before answering it. She listened to the person on the other side of the phone, occasionally replying back, before switching her phone back off.

"My mum wants me back home, we've got guests coming over tonight. I'm glad comrade Cheryl has calmed down," she gestured to Cheryl, who was currently clutching Quinn, "I best be off now, take care friends."

As she picked up her bag and slung the unconscious Hayes over her shoulder, the men couldn't help but shudder-even Russia, who thought Svetlana was like his sister.

That was something he did not want to think about.

As soon as Svetlana left, the Mochis sighed in relief. Svetlana scared them and the other one, Hayes, was just plain annoying. Quinn seemed nice but she reminded them of Italy.

To their shock, the girl who looked the weakest of the bunch managed to lift Cheryl up bridal style and carry her to her bedroom. While at the same time, The Mochis were carried on her shoulders.

Quinn carefully tucked in Cheryl, who seemed to have gone to sleep to recover from her trauma. She sat on the edge of the bed, allowing the Mochis to fall onto the bed covers, and carefully ran her fingers down Cheryl's hair.

"I miss the times when you would laugh at school with me," she mumbled sadly before standing up and leaving the room.

The eight personifications were shocked to hear that. Cheryl actually went to _school_? Which meant that she would have had to go _outside _to get there!

That brought the main problem to them; when did Cheryl actually get agoraphobia and **why** did she get it?

They'll have to get answers out of her when she wakes up.

"So big…So scary…Somebody get me out of here!"

* * *

><p><strong>So because of what my mother did I suffered trauma! I've been spending all day in bed today, the Mochis went back into the necklace…except Feliciano, which the necklace rejects. Maybe he's a survivor like me! <strong>

**Sweet…**

**-Cheryl**

* * *

><p>So they're you go, another chapter from me to you!<p>

**If you like Soul Eater, please check out the preview fic both Moonlightpheonix-xX and me worked on, called 'It's Clearly the Box's Fault.' If you do not know what Soul Eater is…GO AND WATCH IT!**

**It had Todd Haberkorn's voice in it! The one who does Italy's voice! Also, Vic's in it to!**

**I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO!**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	7. Of Hiding and Pals

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, I've been stuck on how to do this chapter.**

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Yanelle**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**akira45**

**blackstar778**

**HannajimaShields**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**hetaliaforever123**

**Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**SouleaterShinigami**

**Paxloria**

**nightshadow23**

**xXxNightIllusionsxXx**

**British West Florida- IggyxUS**

**Mr .Grell Michaelis**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Guest (Jade)**

**AwesomeHellee9**

**NekoPockyBoxz**

Hayes Barstow belongs to **ILUVNCIS**

Quinn Fraunk belongs to **Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

Svetlana Arlovskaya belongs to **Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

Keith Mackens belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Aiden Taylor belongs to **KorosuKa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, the 'Globe Idea' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru and I don't own the Left 4 Dead series either~**

**Claim: This story and my Ocs belong to me!**

**Note: **This story will be written like a journal

**Warning: Language**

* * *

><p><strong>Phrased-<strong>

"Normal"-Talking

'_Thinking'_-Thinking/Thoughts

"**Announcements"**-Shouting/TV Talkers

"_**Journal Entry"**_-Journal writing/Signs/Letters/Text Talk

~Boom~-Sound Effects

'**Nations'-**Nations speaking through the Globe/Mind/Mochis

**Important**-Very IMPORTANT words

* * *

><p>Chapter Six-Of Hiding and Pals<p>

_**30/03/2012**_

_**Dear Immune,**_

_**I've recovered! To think my own mother would put me in a situation where I could have **__**died**__**! Though a near death experience almost happened today too! Well, only for a little bit. See, today I went to see that bastard.**_

_**Psychiatrist Dr Justin Richway.**_

_**I'm sure you know him, mentioned him in the first entry after all. That man is probably the one that will **__**start**__** the zombie apocalypse! So before I was dragged to see him, I watched 'High School Of The Dead' so that I was prepared.**_

_**Poor Arisu, losing her dad! I'll make sure mine is locked away so he'll be safe!**_

_**Feliciano came with us though. For some reason, I feel comfortable around him. So I guess he'll probably be a survivor just like me! I was so comfortable that I ended up telling him how I met the others. You know:**_

_**Hayes the barbarian**_

_**Quinn the cry-baby**_

_**Svetlana the creepy stalker**_

_**Keith the pervert**_

_**Aiden the…Australian guy.**_

_**The other couldn't leave the globe, unlike Feliciano who had turned normal again, they were still stuck in Mochi form. Although I trust Feliciano, I'm still not sure on the others. For all I know, they could be sending info to Ceda about me! **_

_**So, you're probably wondering how the day went, well….**_

* * *

><p>Finishing the last episode of the new zombie anime she had recently gotten into, Cheryl stretched her arms out before scratching her head, making her already messed up hair more frizzy.<p>

She then stood up, glancing around her safe room, before going over to a nearby table. She picked up a notebook that was left on there and opened it up, pen on hand.

"From what I've gathered, the weak spot is defiantly the head. But in L4D it's anywhere…wait, I've been playing on easy mode, so the head is defiantly the weak point!" She muttered to herself, jotting it down into the little notebook.

"One bite will infect you unless you have this special chromosome in your body, which more males have then females….Oh dear, I'll need mum to get a doctor to come and check. Can't risk getting infected." She continued.

Suddenly, the door to her little safe room opened and Feliciano stepped in, looking cheerful as always. "Ciao Cheryl! What are you doing ve~?"

She sighed, placing her notebook down. "I'm writing down my findings on zombies of course."

Feliciano blanked at the word 'zombie' but kept his smile on. Germany had told him that zombies didn't exist and that Cheryl was just being delusional, so he waved it off, knowing he had nothing to fear.

But then again they could be real….

Before Feliciano could get worked up into a panic, the door opened again, letting Sarah enter the room. She glanced around the room, annoyed at all the zombie items. Although she was a horror fanatic, zombies were the monsters that did not interest her, in fact you could say she hated them.

She then turned her attention to her daughter and Feliciano. She sent a polite smile at the Italian, which he grinned at and then narrowed her eyes at Cheryl.

"Cheryl, why aren't you dressed yet?" She demanded, looking at Cheryl's t-shirt and sweatpants in annoyance.

Cheryl blinked, "because I had just woken up. Why do I need to get dressed anyway? It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You mean you forgot what today is? You're supposed to be going to see your psychiatrist today!"

As soon as the word 'psychiatrist' left her mouth, Cheryl had ran off screaming. Sarah knew where she was going to hide, under her bed like always.

Feliciano looked at Sarah in confusion. "Why was Cheryl screaming ve~?"

Sarah chuckled, "Cheryl hates her psychiatrist, that's why she thinks if she can hide she can get bout of seeing him."

He nodded in understanding before another question popped up. "Ve~ But Cheryl is scared of going outside, how would you get her there?"

"Easy," she dipped her hand into her jeans' pocket and pulled out a small syringe. "This briefly puts people to sleep for a few minutes. You see, there are only two places that Cheryl is comfortable staying at. One is obviously this house, our home. The second is the psychiatrist room, seen as she's had to go there for years. But to actual get her there, I would need to use this syringe to get her out the front door and into the car."

To be honest, half of that flew over Feliciano's head.

Sarah also noticed his lack of concentrating and laughed. "You are really like your brother, he too would get that look on his face."

Feliciano perked up at the mention of his brother. "Ve~Really? Does Fratello know about Cheryl's condition?"

She nodded. "Yes, he dopes. My, if your brother wasn't there all those years ago, I don't know what would have happened. I wish I could thank him…"

Feliciano was dieing to know the connection between his brother and this family, but it didn't look like Sarah was going to say anything else. In fact she looked lost in her thoughts.

Leaving Cheryl's safe room, he happily petted Witch when she came stalking over to him. The eight men had grown attached to Witch after she had saved them from being eaten, but everyone could tell that Germany preferred Tank.

He was a dog person after all.

After playing with the fluffy cat for a few minutes, Feliciano travelled to Cheryl's room, and crouched down, already knowing her hiding place. Cheryl was tucked under the bed, curled into a ball. He could see that she had the Globe Necklace on around her neck.

"Ve~ Cheryl, why don't you like your psychiatrist?" He asked, his face full of curiosity.

"Because," she snarled, "he's an evil man that is probably planning to set the Green flu on us all! Or maybe the T-virus….a virus, that's what he is! A nasty, zombie-turning, virus!"

'**Dude, you're overreacting! The man can't be that bad!'**

'**He is trying to help you after all.'**

Cheryl rolled her eyes as the other men began talking good things about her psychiatrist. They've never met the man but they thought he was great!

Adults.

"He's not! He's evil!" She responded, curling more into herself.

She felt arms wrap around her until she was suddenly dragged from her hiding place. Looking up, she saw Feliciano looking down at her with a smile.

She hissed, he screamed.

She smirked before climbing on top of her bed and looking out the window. It was good thing she was protected in her house, not outside where the horde could get her anytime they wanted.

"Did you know, that I was able to go outside once…." She suddenly said, perking up the attention of the eight men.

"It's how I met all my friends, because back then there were more places that I could visit without getting scared. One of those places was school…."

* * *

><p><strong>6 years ago-<strong>

Cheryl glanced around her primary school nervously. It wasn't that big of a place but she still felt that it was to wide, but she had to get over this fear! She'd be alright soon.

As she continued making her way to her classroom, she was suddenly knocked down. Some kids nearby began chuckling while Cheryl rubbed her side where she had fallen.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going! Are you okay?" A voice from above her asked, grabbing her arms to help her stand.

She saw that the voice belonged to was a boy around the same age as her. He had short black-brown hair and grey eyes. He also had an accent, probably Australian. "My name is Aiden, what's yours?"

"Cheryl," she replied.

He smiled at her, making her feel more embarrassed. "Well Cheryl, lets have lunch together! I'm sure my friends would love to meet you!"

Before she could turn down his invitation, he was gone in a flash, leaving her alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Present-<strong>

Feliciano was curious as to why Cheryl didn't go to school anymore. The way she described it said that she was a little nervous of the place but nonetheless she still went.

Cheryl sighed before standing. She then took off the Globe Necklace and gave it to Feliciano, who was confused. She then grabbed his arm, making him more curious, and pushed him, out the room, slamming the door behind him,.

"Cheryl?"

"I'm getting changed!"

"Ve~It looks like the others have came out the Globe!"

Cheryl began to feel nervous about that but dismissed it. She pulled her top off only to freeze. The reason for her freezing was in her doorway, which should have been _closed_.

Francis smirked, laughing to himself why all the other men looked away. Cheryl growled before reaching for something behind her. It was Batty, her favourite wooden bat.

"Cheryl mon cher, I see you are developing well~Wait, what are you ding with zat bat?"

~WHACK~

"PERVERT!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll tell you more what happened in a minutes Immune, I was just reminded on who I need to go and beat the shit out of. So I won't sign off, just wait here!<strong>_

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter we get to see her 'evil' psychiatrist!<p>

There's a pole on my profile, about which story you would prefer for me to update more! Vote!

Thanks to all of you who wish to participate in my horror story, because my mother has every possible scary horror film, this story will not be a nice one, is all I can say!

**Left 4 dead things-**

**Ceda-Corporation who started the 'green flu'**

**Green flu-the disease that turns people into zombies**

**Chromosome-It's part of our DNA, some men and woman have different chromosome that stops them from being infected. More men have it then woman**

Thanks for reading

R&R

-Tailsdoll123

QUICK NOTICE, I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS WEEK, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO MY DAD'S HOUSE.

**Oh yeah, shout out to nightshadow23, who's birthday is today!**


	8. Of Psychiatrists and Curing

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I'm having bad headaches everyday~**

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**LittlexMissxPsycho**

**hetaliaforever123**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Paxloria**

**HannajimaShields**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Yanelle**

**akira24**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**FrancisBonnefoy-**Well guess what, it's an update XD

**Guest**-Chapter nine

**Nerdy Birdy 12**-Thanks!

**Friendly Neighbourhood Stalker**

**nightshadow23**

**Silver Tiger 123**

**Marshmellowtime**

**CeliaSingsSongs**

**xXRedPokerGirlxX**

**Mr .Grell Michaelis **

**R.d**-Initials again…~Stupid FanFiction~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia nor the Globe Idea. The Globe idea belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru. I also do not own Left 4 Dead. akir24 was the one who gave me the idea to sue the book 'World War Z' so thanks for that. I do not own World War Z.

**Claim: **This story and my Ocs belong to me!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Phrased-<strong>

"Normal"-Talking

'_Thinking'-_Thinking/Thoughts

"**Announcements"**-Shouting/TV Talkers

"_**Journal Entry"-**_Journal Writing/Signs/Letters/Text Talk

~Boom~-Sound effects

'**Nations'-**Nations speaking through the Globe/Mind/Mochis

**Important**-Very IMPORTANT words

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven-Of Psychiatrists and Curing<p>

_**30/03/2012**_

_**So Immune, **_

_**As you know, I've already talked about earlier on today. But it gets more hectic. First I visited the evil psychiatrist, most likely to be come a Jockey, and then…Just listen.**_

* * *

><p>After putting on some clothes, Sarah knocked out her daughter with the syringe. Feliciano helped put her in the car while the other nations went back into the Globe.<p>

Now as they travelled to the place Cheryl hated so much, Feliciano began to wonder how all his other friends were doing. Was Mr Austria playing his music? Most likely. Was Prussia bothering Mr Austria? Certainly. Was Miss Hungary beating the shit out of him for it?

Defiantly.

What about his brother, Romano? Was he with Big brother Spain? He hasn't heard from him in a while.

Glancing down at the girl who had her head in his lap, he wondered what the connection could be. How doers this girl know his brother? And why does she look up to him?

Before Feliciano could carry on with his thoughts, the car stopped in front of a large office building. He scooped up Cheryl, while the other nations complained about being rocked about.

Sarah led the way into the reception area and smiled at the lady. "Hello Karen, is Dr Justin in?"

Karen glanced at Cheryl knowingly and nodded. "He's expecting you," before turning back to reading her magazine.

Leading the way again, Sarah stopped at a door and knocked. A tired worn out voice told them to come in. Feliciano shivered, what if this man was evil like Cheryl said? What if he tried to eat him?

He wanted Germany.

But Sarah would not allow Feliciano to run way, like he usually did. Especially when he had her daughter. So she grabbed him around the collar and practically threw the Italian into the room.

Once inside, Sarah shut the door and Feliciano turned to the supposedly evil man. To his and all the countries shock, Dr Justin was nothing more then a withered old man wearing a lab coat. he had tones of wrinkles and bag under his eyes and the way he regarded Cheryl was one of distaste.

They could not see any evil thing about him.

So he's either a good actor or Cheryl's imagination had gone overdrive. Then again Cheryl was the one with the mental illness, not the old man.

It was at that moment that Cheryl woke up, regarded the room in fear before recognition flashed through her eyes. Immediately a scowl fell onto her face as soon as she saw the psychiatrist.

The other countries wondered why she was not freaking out.

'**It's simple aru, some people suffering from agoraphobia have a certain amount of places where they are comfortable. Most likely her mother dragged her so many times to this place that she is comfortable here aru.'**

"So miss Larkin," the old man began, "have you made nay progress of going outside."

"No," Cheryl bluntly said, turning her head away.

Dr Justin sighed, "if you don't even attempt it, how you get cured?"

Cheryl simply turned her head away.

"Okay, have you used the journal?"

"…."

Sarah nervously laughed, "she has! She loves it!"

Dr Justin nodded, writing some things down on his notepad. He glanced up and noticed Feliciano, who cowered when the psychiatrist saw him but Dr Justin ignored him.

"Miss Larkin, why do you not like going outside?"

Cheryl's eyes flashed and she glared at the old man. "I've told you before! It's because of Ceda! They've unleashed the Green Flu! So I have to stay inside where I've got my safe-house! It won't be long until you've been turned!"

Dr Justin rolled his grey eyes. "Yes, you told me that two years ago. Let me guess, you've been reading World War Z again."

"No!"

'**Cheryl dude, I don't see why you have a problem with the old man, he's not doing anything!' **Alfred spoke up.

Cheryl narrowed her eyes. "Not doing anything? He's annoying me!"

Dr Justin looked at her in confusion while both Feliciano and Sarah froze. Dr Justin can't hear the nations….

'**He is trying to cure you!'**

"Sure he is Mr Kirkland, NOT!"

Dr Justin stared blankly at the girl.

'**Comrade, if you become one with me, I'll cure you!'**

"You will?"

'**Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you!'**

'**Aw, why is Ludwig telling her that?'**

'**So I don't have to put up with another incident like before!'**

"What incident?"

'**You don't need to know, Cheryl-san.'**

Dr Justin beckoned Sarah over, who nervously twiddled her hands. "Your daughter is talking to herself."

"Yeah I know."

"Acting as if she's having another conversation with someone."

"Yep."

"When did this start?"

"A few days ago…."

"I see…have you thought about sending her back to school?"

"No use, I can't get her out the house."

He then turned to Cheryl who seemed to have decided to ignore the people she was talking too.

"Before on our last session you mention a man named Lovino, who is he to you?"

She smiled, chuckling.

"He's my saviour."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that was how my visit went, still hate the old man. Oh well, time to turn in. The guys seem to be up to something.<strong>_

_**-Cheryl**_

* * *

><p>AN: I'm really sorry about the shortness and lateness of this chapter but I have a lot of things to do. Hope you liked it.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	9. Of Helping and Fainting

**A/N: ZOMBIES!**

**Thanks to:**

**Marshmellowtime**

**akira45**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**HannajimaShields**

**xXRedPokerGirlxX**

**Yanelle**

**Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**russia fan**-You'll find out next chapter~!

**Mr. Grell Michaelis **

**blackstar778**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**nightshadoq23**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Neeky-chan**

**CeliaSingsSongs**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

**Claim: **My Ocs and this plot belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Phrased-<strong>

"Normal"-Talking

'_Thinking'_-Thoughts

"**Announcements"**-Shouting/TV Talkers

"_**Journal entry"**_-Journal writing/Signs/Letters/Text Talk

~Boom~-Sound effects

'**Nations'**-Nations speaking through the Globe/Mind/Mochis

**Important**-Very IMPORTANT words

_Flashback__**-**_Flashback/Dream

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight-Of Helping and Fainting<p>

_**31/03/2012**_

_**Dear Immune,**_

_**I think I've grown close to the men trapped in my necklace. I mean, it's not everyday that I let spies from Ceda into my Safe room. Maybe they're not as infected as I thought….**_

_**But today I realized how very dangerous these guys are. They tried to get me to go outside! It was disastrous! **_

_**But also…Something else happened…something that I'm confused about when I should know my emotion.**_

_**It went like this….**_

* * *

><p><em>A young Cheryl stared across the street in wonder at the two men that were clearly didn't from everyone else.<em>

_One of them had auburn hair with a curl and large amber eyes. Next to him was a tall blonde German man with bright blue eyes._

_It appeared that the tall man was telling the shorter man off for 'slacking off to eat pasta during training.' Cheryl didn't see what the big deal was, pasta was good. But in her mind she remembered what her older sister had taught her recently after she saw a picture in a book._

"_They must be gay for each other."_

Cheryl sat up, clutching her head after colliding with something hard. Looking up, she saw that it was Feliciano who she had collided into.

Evidently she had forgotten her dream.

"I'm sorry," Cheryl apologised, seeing that Feliciano had tears in his eyes.

"No! It's alright ve~ I didn't think you would shoot up like that ve.~"

Cheryl registered that she was back in her room, which meant that she was not at the psychiatrists anymore. She must have slept the day away again.

She blamed it on her Italian side of the family, who were prone to fall asleep whenever, wherever.

"Ve~Oh yeah! Your mama said that your psychiatrist has decided to issue you more pills to take! Apparently he's concerned that you talk to yourself!"

Cheryl glared at the Globe necklace that was innocently lying on her bedside table. Because of those guys, she thought, he now thinks I'm crazy…which means they'll end me to an asylum, which means when the infection hits….

"OH NO! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A SCREAMER!"

Feliciano blinked while the other men popped out of the Globe with different expressions.

Alfred laughed, Arthur looked annoyed, Ivan smiled, Yao shook his head, Kiku looked at her in concern, Francis winked (getting slapped for it) and Ludwig looked at Feliciano as if it was his fault.

After Cheryl was convinced she wouldn't be turned into a Screamer, whatever that was, Arthur decided to tell Cheryl what the others and himself had decided.

"We really need to get to my spell book as soon as possible, so we've decided to try and help you get out the house. It won't harm you, plenty of people with this phobia have learnt to get over it!"

Cheryl looked at him in horror, before attempting to run past them. Unfortunately, Russia had grabbed her, practically lifting her off the ground.*

"Comrade, were you trying to escape?" He asked her in a cheerful voice.

"Yes," Cheryl replied bluntly.

"Why don't you let Mother Russia look after you?" He asked before practically squeezing her as he hugged her.

Cheryl was too much in shock. "I'm being hugged…by a TANK?!"

The six men sighed in unison, I say six because Feliciano and Alfred can't read the atmosphere. (They're still looking for the book about it.)

* * *

><p>-<strong>Atempt 1 at getting Cheryl outside-<strong>

While Ivan was still holding her, they moved downstairs, getting a curious glance from Sara and opened the front door.

It was too late for Cheryl though, who had realized what was going on, and they promptly threw the sixteen-year-old girl out the door and onto the front lawn.

Cheryl had fainted during the flight, so she had no recollection of the bump on her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt 2 at getting Cheryl outside-<strong>

Alfred and Francis grabbed some of her 'medical kits' and 'melee weapons' from her safe room and much to Cheryl's chagrin, threw the stuff outside. They then looked at Cheryl expectantly.

No way would she leave her zombie equipment out.

"Mom! Can you go and get my zombie equipment? They threw it outside!"

"Coming dear."

Darn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt 3 at getting Cheryl outside-<strong>

"Cheryl-Chan, there is a zombie in the house," Kiku said, trying to make his voice sound convincing.

They decided to use this approach because they knew Cheryl was against zombies and may try to run outside if one was in the house.

"Cool! Where is it? I've got the perfect weapon against it! 'Batty'!"

Then again, this was probably the worst approach.

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt 4 at getting Cheryl outside-<strong>

Ludwig tied a blindfold around Cheryl's eyes and Feliciano put a pair of headphones in her eyes.

The men cheered when they realized Cheryl had walked outside and didn't freak out. Most likely because she can't see or hear right now.

They were planning to see how long she could go but their plan failed. Cheryl tripped mover a rock that was in the way and the headphones went flying off. Also, as the headphones fell of, it managed to also pull the blindfold off as well.

Cheryl blinked, trying to clear her head off the fall and took in her surroundings. The men held their breathe…

…and she fainted again.

* * *

><p><strong>Attempt 5 at getting Cheryl outside-<strong>

"Please go outside," Yao begged.

"No."

* * *

><p>"It's no use, she just does not vant to go outside." Germany sighed, leaning on the couch in the living room.<p>

The other men nodded their heads in agreement with him. Cheryl had gone into the kitchen to get some food, leaving the men alone.

They were interrupted by the sound of America's anthem. He chuckled sheepishly before digging into his pocket and pulled out his phone, much to the shock of the others.

"YOU HAD YOUR PHONE THE ENTIRE BLOODY TIME?!"

"Well yeah dude, I don't go anywhere without it."

"I hate you so much."

Pressing the 'answer' button on his phone, America placed the phone by his ear. "This is the hero America! What is troubling you that you need the heroic me to help?"

"America?" A soft voice asked.

"Ugh, who is this?"

"It's me! Canada!"

"Who?"

"Your twin brother!"

"Oh! Mattie! Hey, I couldn't tell it was you with your soft voice!"

"…."

While this was going on, everyone but France wondered who this 'Canada' was.

"America, we're actually just outside where you are now."

"Wow, really? How did you know where I was? Wait, 'we're,' are you with somebody else?"

"I tracked your phone, this is the first time I could locate it and I am with-"

~Ding Dong~

"I'll get it," Sara called, taking her oven mitts off and approaching the door. She opened it to see four people stood in her doorway.

First was a man that looked similar to America, except his hair was more wavy longer and he had a curl instead of a cowlick. He looked at her in surprise, ending the call on his phone.

"Dude! Mattie hung up on me!"

Was heard afterwards from the living room.

Next to the wheat-coloured haired man was a man with startling white short hair and bright red eyes. On his shoulder was yellow bird. The man grinned at Sara, looking her up and down, much to the embarrassment of the Canadian next to him.

Next to the white-haired man was a grinning Spanish man with tanned skin, brown curly hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at Sara, who flushed under his stare.

Turning her gaze to the final man, both the man and Sara froze.

"Mom! We've ran out of Doritos," Cheryl moaned, coming over to see who the people at the door were.

Green eyes met hazel/green and promptly widened in shock.

"…Lovino?"

~Thud~

"Ah! Cheryl fainted!"

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>Immune, is it really Lovino who came? That's what went through my mind!<strong>_

_**I'll tell you more later….**_

_**-Cheryl**_

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER THE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED!<strong>

**But then…when will I post the next chapter? ~Smirk~**

***Imagine Mori from Ouran Highschool when he picked up Haruhi in the first episode.**

**Left 4 Dead info-**

**Screamer: An unused zombie that was probably an asylum patient. He would scream causing a horde to appear and then run off. He was cut because it was too hard to catch him.**

**Oh, to those people who have seen me talk about that Sonic story, I will post it next week!**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


	10. Of Revealing Truths and Hugs

**A/N: **Right here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, but seriously it's nothing to get worked up over about.

**Thanks to:**

**hetaliaforever123**

**Yanelle**

**BlakKillerKat**

**xXRedPokerGirlxX**

**akira45**

**nightshadow23**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**-China's was my favourite too! Prussia is so awesome that he threatened to skewer me if he did not appear.

**The Knight Of Blood**

**Neeky-chan**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**dj73910**

**Clevernugget**

**Paxloria**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia nor the 'Globe Idea,' the Globe Idea belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru. Don't own Left 4 Dead either.

**Disclaimer: **This plot and my Ocs belong to me.

**Warning: **The fact that Romano is in it is a warning enough.

Note: NO JOURNAL ENTRY AT THE BEGINNING, THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF LAST CHAPTER!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phrased-<strong>

"Normal"-Talking

"_Thinking"-_Thoughts

"**Announcements"-**Shouting/TV Talkers

"_**Journal Entry"-**_Journal writing/Signs/Letters/Text Talk

~Boom~-Sound effects

'**Nations'-**Nations speaking through the Globe/Mind/Mochis

**Important**-Very Important words

_Flashback_-Flashback/Dream

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine-Of Revealing Truths and Hugs<p>

_A six-year-old Cheryl stood still in a market. She was in South Italy, visiting her grandparents. They had decided to show her the market place, knowing that Cheryl liked seeing new stuff._

_However, something on a stall caught her attention and when she turned back to her grandparents she had noticed that they were gone._

_She was alone._

_Calling out her grandparents name, she got no response. The area began to become thinned out, only a few people still around. The whole place was huge and at this pint anything could get her._

_Tears began to pool out of her eyes._

"_Nonna! Nonno! It's scary! I don't like it!" She cried, falling onto the floor and curling into herself. She heard the sounds of kids nearby laughing at her, finding it hilarious that she was scared._

_She failed to see the person approaching her until she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. She looked up to see a man with dark brown hair and green-amber eyes. He was dressed in short-sleeved purple shit, black trousers and black shoes._

_The most prominent feature about this man was the curl on the right side of his head and the scowl on his lips._

"_Why are you crying?" He asked, his annoyed expression not changing._

_She sniffed," I can't find my Nonna or Nonno!"_

_He sighed, looking frustrated. Then suddenly a blush dusted his cheeks as he shot out his hand to her._

_She blinked in confusion, looking at him bewildered._

"_D-don't look at me like that, dammit! Just take my hand!"_

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Cheryl was met with the face of Francis about to kiss her. She screamed, causing the nearest person (Ivan) to push Francis away.<p>

Francis pouted while Ivan's childish grin curled onto his face, "I hope you weren't planning to scare little Cheryl, da."

Francis backed away until he fled to hide behind his friend's back. Cheryl noticed the three new people in the room and blanked.

Who the heck were these people?

The white haired man, who Francis was hiding behind, began laughing. Cheryl noticed though that the laugh sounded more like 'Kesesesese.'

"Hah, so this is the person that's got you lot under control? Kesesesese!" the man laughed, Cheryl noted he had a strong German accent. "My name is Pr-I mean Gilbert! The awesomest person alive!"

Ludwig, who was nearby, glared at him. "He's also my older bruder."

'_How can they be brothers? They look nothing alike! Besides the German accents.'_

She had no time to contemplate because she was suddenly hugged from behind. She struggled to escape the hard grip.

"Hola mi amigo! I was very worried when you fainted but you seem alright now! You remind me so much of my cute tomato! My name's Antonio Fernández Carriedo! What's yours?" A Spanish voice spoke up.

Still managing to breath, she whispered out. "Cheryl. Now can you let me go?"

She was released enabling her to breathe. She turned to face 'Antonio' but quickly looked away. His smile was too bright!

Finally she noticed the last newcomer in the room. He seemed to look a lot like Alfred.

"Who are you?" She asked, getting a startled look in return.

"You can see me? Never mind, my name is Mathew Williams. I'm Alfred's brother."

Again Cheryl blanked. _'I can see why they might be brothers but both have different last names and this guy has a more Canadian accent…and is that a bear with him?'_

Before the Candia could say anything else, Gilbert rushed over and bended down to her ear. "Want to see my five metres? You are around sixteen aren't you?"

She gaped at him before quickly running behind Ivan, "save me!" she whispered.

Ivan chuckled, "Gilbert! I've not forgotten our years spent together! You should become one with me so we can do it again, da?"

You could see the frustrated look on Arthur when he noticed that he had a French and Prussian man hiding behind him. Alfred burst out laughing while being reprimanded by Mathew. Yao called them all morons while Kiku laughed nervously.

Ludwig glared at his brother while Gilbert muttered about 'worst years of my awesome life.' Francis said that he shouldn't be threatened because he was too beautiful. Feliciano happily tried talking Cheryl away from Ivan, who was smiling creepily at him while Antonio tried hugging Cheryl again.

That was the seen that both Sara and a certain Italian walked in on.

"For God's sake, stop scaring my daughter!" Sara yelled, making some of the men quaver. She was more scarier then Ivan.

Cheryl, however, had her attention on Lovino, who was now walking over to her. She was staring at him in disbelief while the others stopped and paid attention. They wanted to see what the connection was.

He shuddered when he walked passed Ivan, practically walking around him. He stopped in front of Cheryl, who blinked at him.

He then promptly whacked her on the head.

"Ow~!"

"Idiot! What the heck is wrong with you?! Being afraid to go outside! I thought I taught you better cazzo!"

"I'm sorry! It's the just the zombies-"

"Don't give me that dammit! I only showed you it once!"

"Once was enough!"

The other men in the room stared at the pair in complete bafflement. What the heck were they talking about? Meanwhile Sara was gushing about how it was like old times.

Suddenly Cheryl lunged at Lovino, hugging him much to the shock of the others-who knew how he acted when touched. She also repeatedly said 'sorry' over and over.

"H-hey, stop hugging me and apologizing dammit!" He bellowed, embarrassed that he was getting hugged in front of the others.

"Aw! How cute!"

Much to Lovino's chagrin, as well as having Cheryl hugging him, he also had Antonio hugging him. Cheryl didn't mind, all though the Spaniard was enthusiastic he reminded her of Ellis which was good in her book.

Of course when Francis went in for the hug, he was practically blasted away.

"Dammit, I've already got two annoying people on me! I don't need a third!"

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>I finally got to meet Lovino again and he's brought some strange friends with him. Now the only question that's bugging me is how they all know each other.<strong>_

_**-Cheryl**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There, Lovino knows her because he found her lost in a market place! More of it will be expanded in later chapters. Hope you guys liked it.

**Left 4 Dead Info-**

**Ellis-He's one of the survivors you can play as in Left 4 Dead 2 and my favourite one! I always play as him so that when the escape vehicle arrives he'll never be left behind!**

**Next Story to be updated: **Mirror Madness World

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	11. Of Failing and Trouble

**A/N: **Le gasp, I find it funny that most people thought Cheryl was related to Lovi~! I did say that there would be no family connections~! Another thing about it is that Cheryl's mom is based off of my mom and she likes Russia XD

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Clevernugget**

**hetaliaforever123**

**BlakKillerKat**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Mr. Grell Michaelis**

**nightshadow23**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Yanelle**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**The Knight Of Blood**

**Paxloria**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**akira45**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Blackstar778**

**CeliaSingsSongs**

**Soxxy Moxxy Lacks A Lung**

**srgthamy-**I'm glad you like it!

Hayes belongs to **ILUVNC123 (mentioned)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or the Left 4 Dead series. The 'Globe Idea' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru

**Claim: **I own this plot and my Ocs

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Phrased-<strong>

"Normal"-Talking

"_Thinking"-_Thoughts

"**Announcements"-**Shouting/TV Talkers

"_**Journal Entry"-**_Journal writing/Signs/Letters/Text Talk

~Boom~-Sound effects

'**Nations'-**Nations speaking through the Globe/Mind/Mochis

**Important**-Very Important words

_Flashback_-Flashback/Dream

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten-Of Surprise Visits and Trouble<p>

_**01/04/2012**_

_**Dear Immune,**_

_**Must make this short but I am in a happy mood. I guess seeing Lovino was the cause of it. Because as we all know Lovino is too strong to get infected!**_

_**-Cheryl**_

* * *

><p>Putting down her pen and picking up her journal, Cheryl placed it in the draw before running out her bedroom and going to the living room.<p>

In there, Arthur was telling Gilbert, Mathew, Antonio and Lovino about what had happened so far.

"…and then you lot turned up, end of story." He finished before taking a drink from his tea.

Gilbert started laughing, because he found it hilarious that they were all trapped. Mathew shook his head. Antonio asked if it was nice so far and Lovino chose not to say anything, instead glaring at the others.

Sarah walked into the room and hugged Cheryl before turning the men. "I'm off to work. You hurt my daughter, I'll use the broom."

Cheryl found it funny how all the men seemed to turn pale at the thought of her mother using a broom on them. Well all of them except Ivan, who started giggling.

Satisfied with the responses, Sarah patted Cheryl on the head before leaving the room and out the house. Once she was gone, the men gave a sigh of relief.

Now it was only them and Cheryl.

"So, how come people can see my stupid fratello but not you bastards?" Lovino asked.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, causing Alfred and Cheryl to snort. Arthur shot them a glare before turning his attention back to the annoyed Italian. "My only guess would be that it's Cheryl's influence."

Cheryl looked at him in confusion. "My influence? What do you mean?"

"Well because you are the one that has the necklace, it may affect the magic by letting you do certain things. The fact that Feliciano looks like Lovino, may have affected the spell and as such Cheryl preserved him as a 'real being'."

He was answered with blank stares.

"Basically, Cheryl though Feliciano was Lovino and thus saw him as if he was really there unlike us lot, who she has never met."

"Oh…"

Gilbert grinned, "well then I guess the awesome me should help you guys out."

"An how would do that due?" Alfred questioned.

"Kesese, easy. We will try to get the girl outside, because you lot sucked at doing it the first time." He laughed, getting a glare from Ludwig.

Before anyone else could say anything, Arthur interrupted them, glancing at Cheryl who had put her earphones on a little while ago.

"Let them do it, we'll see how better they do." Arthur said, a smirk playing on his lips.

Ludwig looked as though he wanted to protest but then thought better of it. This would be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert's attempt at getting Cheryl outside-<strong>

Getting up from the couch, Gilbert strolled over to Cheryl and yanked her earphones out. She narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed with him for interrupting her music time.

He bent down to here ear and smirked.

"If you go outside, I'll give you a taste of my five metres."

In the end Lovino had to be held back from going after Gilbert, Ivan started stalking Gilbert, Ludwig yelled at him and Cheryl was left scarred.

**FAIL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mathew's attempt at getting Cheryl outside-<strong>

"Hey, I have an-"

"Dude, did you hear someone?"

"Nope."

"No."

I don't think so ve~"

"No."

"Oh, must have been my imagination."

Mathew was not happy and Cheryl wondered why everyone ignored the Canadian.

**FAIL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Antonio's attempt at getting Cheryl outside-<strong>

Antonia approached the young girl with a big cheerful smile. She returned it with a small one but was also wary.

"Oh Cheryl~ If you go outside, I'll give you a tomato~!" Antonio said, holding up a red tomato.

Cheryl took one look at it and made a disgruntled face.

"I hate tomatoes."

Two Hearts were broken.

**FAIL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lovino's attempt at getting Cheryl outside-<strong>

Storming over to Cheryl, who paid rapt attention to him, Lovino glared down at her. She looked at him curiosity.

"God dammit, stop looking at me like that! Chigi!" He hissed, making Cheryl jump.

"Looking at you like what?"

"Like that! Just…just get outside right now!" He replied back.

Cheryl quivered. "No, I don't like going outside!"

"Get out there!"

"No!"

"Listen you little brat!"

"No you listen to me snoob!"

"What the heck is a snoob?"

"…I don't know! But whatever it is, it's you!"

The other men felt themselves sweat drop as they watched Cheryl and Lovino yell at each other.

"This is not working, but at least we found out the truth as to why they get along."

**FAIL!**

* * *

><p>Realizing that none of their attempts worked, Gilbert went behind Cheryl and picked her up, much to the shock of the sixteen year old.<p>

It all went to hell when Gilbert threw her outside.

Cheryl froze, her whole being began to tremble before she began running in circles.

"AGH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Across the street, a tall stone-faced man and a fat pudgy man glanced at the girl in boredom.

It was the thieves from before.

"What the heck is wrong with that girl?" the pudgy man asked, rolling his eyes.

His taller companion shrugged, "who knows, lets just-hey, wait a minute!"

The pudgy man gave his partner a confused look. "What?"

"Look what's around that girl's neck!"

He turned his gaze once again to the girl and felt his eyes widen.

Around her neck was the same Globe necklace they had a lost a while back. Both of them turned to each other and grinned.

"I think this will turn out interesting."

* * *

><p>After getting Cheryl back inside, Francis and Antonio patted Gilbert after he had been scolded once again.<p>

"It's alright mon ami, we've all somehow tormented little Cheryl."

Antonio nodded, "Si! It was a good plan though!"

"Of course it was, it was made by the awesome me!" Gilbert exclaimed, and the Bad Touch Trio proceeded to laugh their unusual ways.

"Do they always do that?" Cheryl asked, having recovered from being outside.

"You have no idea," Arthur grumbled.

Looking outside, they noticed that it had already become dark. Then again it was spent tying to get Cheryl outside.

The men returned to the necklace while Feliciano fell asleep upstairs in the guest bedroom. There were two guest bedrooms so Gilbert, Antonio and Mathew ended up in the bigger one while Feliciano and Lovino slept in the smaller one.

Gilbert dragged Mathew upstairs, sending a wink at the others. So it ended up just being Antonio, Cheryl and Lovino.

"Lets watch a movie!" Cheryl exclaimed, making them jump.

Antonio immediately agreed to the idea while Lovino grumbled. The movie Cheryl selected was the one Hayes had given her.

So settling down, they began to watch the zombie film. During the movie, Lovino jumped at all the zombies going after people while Antonio tried to get Lovino to hug him. Cheryl watched the whole film with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>In the end, they all fell asleep on the couch while the menu music played. Sarah would be working for a few more hours, so there was no chance of interruption.<p>

Which was perfect for the thieves.

Pick-locking the door, both of them slipped into the house while trying to keep quiet. It happened to be look that they walked in to the living room first.

Seeing the three curled up, the two winced. They wouldn't want to wake them up.

It was then that the taller man recognized the two tan males as important figures. They had appeared in the news when concerning the countries of Spain and Italy.

"Those two are important figures! What are they doing at a common house such as this?" The taller man whispered.

"Don't know, maybe they're secret lovers and that girl is their adopted child. I mean, they seem like it." The fat man replied.

A dark smirk curled onto the taller man's lips. "If she's their adopted daughter, I bet they would pay a lot of money to get her back. Plus she has the necklace around her neck."

With that scheme in mind, the taller man picked up Cheryl while the fat man made sure that the two men wouldn't notice.

After that, they headed back to the door but were suddenly stopped by the arrival of Tank. He growled at them but the pudgy man kicked the dog away. He was then jumped on by Witch, who clawed him across the face.

Cursing, the two quickly fled away, placing Cheryl in the back of the car.

They then drove off into the night, laughing.

* * *

><p>-<strong>AN: **Uh-oh, little Cheryl has been kidnapped! And the kidnappers think Lovino and Spain are gay for each other XD

This story is nearing the climax and will be finished soon~

Oh and big shot out to **Moonlightpheonix-xX **for reading and reviewing my Courage story! THANKS!

Please have a look at the preview below!

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**

* * *

><p><strong>The Things I do For Sanity-Courage the Cowardly Dog story Preview!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog!**

**Enjoy the preview!**

* * *

><p>"What?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S ENDED?! The only thing that kept me happy has finished? Wait, it's been finished for ten years?!"<p>

**Sometimes when things you loved to watch or do suddenly end, you can't except that.**

"No…No, I will not allow it to end! But how can I keep it going…oh, I know~!"

**And sometimes the type of people that can't let it go, are the worst kind of people.**

"Now all I need are seven subjects…"

**And sometimes the innocent people are the ones that are forced into the ploy.**

"Yes, they will do hehehehehehehe!"

* * *

><p><strong>When seven teenagers are warped into the Courage the Cowardly dog series, they are forced to take on the roles of some of the characters. However, only one of them actually knows that they are not part of the show-the other six believe they were always the character they play.<strong>

**Unfortunately the one that remembers, Emmy Oakwood, got the most problematic role-Courage the Cowardly dog. Now there are just some problems with that:**

**1) Emmy has to deal with 24/7 scares and abuse from the other characters.**

**2) She has to keep saving two elderly people who seem to get in trouble practically every second.**

**3) She has to fend of her friends.**

**4) She's in a males body**

**Oh the torture this can bring~!**

* * *

><p>Requirements to do this story:<p>

I need at least five people to say if they would read it or not.

I need five male Ocs and One female Oc

It's more funnier then you think, just imagine a girl stuck in a dog hybrid body that always gets hurt XD


	12. Of Classic Escapes and Epic Fails

**A/N: **I enjoyed writing this chapter :D

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri**

**nightshadow23**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**hetaliaforever123**

**Mr. Grell Michaelis**

**akira45**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**The Knight Of Blood**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**TheAzuraStar**

**Yanelle**

**xXGrayGuitar14Xx**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Neeky-chan**

**Deamonty-**Thanks for sending in your info, sadly I already have enough characters. But again, thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. The 'Globe idea' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru.

**Claim: **I own this story and my Ocs

Enjoy

**Note: **No diary entry this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven-Of Classic Escapes and Epic Fails<p>

Opening her eyes, Cheryl felt herself freeze. She was no longer in the living room or fore that matter her house either. No she was in a stone bricked room with a window that was barred up.

At this realization, she began to panic. How did she get here? Where was here? And did the others know?

Curling into herself, Cheryl took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Maybe this was a dream? But it felt so real…

"**Cheryl, no need to panic,"** Arthur's voice spoke up, causing Cheryl to relax. At least she still had the Globe.

"**Yeah dude, I'm the hero so I should rescue us soon!" **Alfred yelled but was immediately shushed.

It was too late though, Cheryl had heard what he said. So then she must have been…kidnapped.

Her breathing went ragged, causing he men to freak out. How were they going to calm her down?!

The door to the room suddenly opened and two men stepped in. the first one was a tall man with shaggy hair and a black moustache. The other man was a short pudgy fat man with greasy brown hair and beady eyes.

All in all, Cheryl did not like them.

"Aw, is the little girl afraid?" the pudgy man said, cackling with his comrade.

Now as you all know, Cheryl has agoraphobia. Because she's not in a familiar place she has fallen into a panic state. What you don't want to do in this situation, is walk up to Cheryl and say things to her face.

However this man is stupid, so he got a kick in the face, literally.

"OW!" The man clutched his face while his friend stared in shock.

During this time, the kidnappers had left the door open and in a blind panic Cheryl had ran out the room. Cursing, the taller man chased after her.

"**You're doing good Cheryl-san, just don't look behind you."**

"**Qui! Don't look behind!"**

"**Hey, has anyone noticed that Feliciano is not here?"**

"**Meh."**

Although their cheering was good natured, Cheryl barely listened to them. Her mind had gone into overdrive, the only world she processed was run. She was terrified, she felt so alone in such a place.

She wanted to be in her safe room.

She could hear the sounds of the other kidnapper following her, he would catch up with her in no time and she did not want to be locked away somewhere unfamiliar.

So as she ran, she managed to kick a bucket out of her way. The speed that she was running was fast and so when she hit the bucket it practically went flying away.

In a comical fashion the bucket bounced off the kidnappers face, causing him pain. The bucket landed in front of him and because he was busy clutching his face, he failed to see it and tripped over it, crashing onto the ground.

Cheryl, none the wiser, kept running and banged into a shelf full of open paints. She didn't stop though, she just simply ignored the pain. The paint fell behind her, spilling around.

The other kidnapper showed up and noticed his partner on the ground. He gave chase after Cheryl but slipped on the paint and face-planted a wall.

She was close to the exit, could see the light. But at that moment, when caught of glimpse of outside, her body shut down and she collapsed on the floor. The other men making an 'aw' sound.

The kidnappers caught up and both looked at each other.

"Next time, we laugh behind the door."

* * *

><p>"GET UP YOU ASSHOLES!"<p>

Gilbert, Mathew, Spain, Lovino and Feliciano rushed over to Sarah who did not look happy.

In fact she looked angry and worried.

"What's wrong Mrs Larkin?" Mathew asked, but hid behind Gilbert when Sarah glared at him.

She then, to the shock of the others, burst into tears. "Where's Cheryl? I can't find her anywhere!"

All the men froze. Cheryl was missing? But she never goes outside. Now that they think about it, the others were missing too.

It was then that Gilbert spotted a piece of paper on the table. He picked it up and read it out loud.

"If you ever want to see your daughter again, bring £1000 to this location-(Insert random abandoned building here)."

Sarah gasped, more tears pouring out her eyes before grabbing her car keys and dashing out the house. The men looked at each other before following after her.

"Ve~ I hope Cheryl is okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry it's short, but I liked it.

That Courage story I mentioned will be posted on **Monday**.

R&R

-Tailsdoll123

* * *

><p><strong>Omake-How TD creates Stories (Hetalia style!)<strong>

Hello! This is TD, here to bring you a guide of sorts. So lets get this underway.

On FanFiction, there are different ways that stories can be created, but the two most common ways are:

**Creating a story plot first before adding characters.**

Or

**Creating the Characters first before the story.**

I fall under the first category.

I just wanted to point that out, don't know why.

Anyway, when I go onto Hetalia fanficton, these are the MOST common Oc stories that I see-

1: Oc Countries (Top three are Philippines, Mexico and Scotland)

2: OC States (Poor America XD)

3: The popular Units

4: Globe idea (Guilty XD)

5: Person gets sucked into Hetalia

So yeah, these are the most common plots but lets try something different! Bare in mind I'm making this up as I go along and will not be taking out any of my errors XD.

So first I think of a plot, but I want it original as possible. I do this by wracking my brain and listening to random pieces of music.

And after that, I get inspiration!

So we'll use a plot that I've created before.

Plot-Because the countries cannot have children, they wished to the Gods to help them. The Gods made it so that a child born on the day that their country was born would be their child. However, they are forced to repeat the errors of their country.

In present day, a couple of country's children have gone rogue and a mysterious group in red is out to get the countries. It's up to a young Italian who wants to conquer the world to save everyone!

**Notes:**

**1-We all know the countries can't have children, I'm pretty sure that the creator mentioned it. So most people tend to either:**

**-Use 'M-preg'**

**-Adopt**

**-Change a countries gender and have them do it with a male.**

**That's why I said they made a wish to the Gods, back in the olden days that's what people did. As well as that, it's original. Haven't seen one like that before.**

**2-By repeating the errors, this story can have a similar feel to Hetalia which is covering history. It's also a major flaw and shows the countries that they can't always have good things. **

**3-So I've already created two sets of mysterious people. First of all, some of the country's children have gone rogue so we've gone some antagonists already. To create a good storey, you need to think of good antagonists. That's what I think anyway.**

**4-A group in red is sure to make things interesting. What could they possibly want? **

**5-An Italian, I chose the Italian as my main character. To follow the lines that Italy was the main character in Hetalia. However this Italian will be the opposite of Italy, it's up to you to decide if that's good or bad.**

So there's my plot and the notes I jot down with it.

Next up is characters. Now I have to keep the Ocs under control because nobody likes it when Ocs completely take over. That's why there are 8 main characters while the others are minor and don't appear as much.

You already can tell which country three are from.

I can't give you all the details on the characters because this story has yet to be posted, but I can tell you a little about them.

For our main characters it will be an Italian, a Japanese and a German. Each are different from their countries.

The villains however will be a surprise, can't tell you who because I worked hard on them.

So after creating my characters, work them slowly into the plot. A great way to plan chapter is to have notebook, jot down ideas for the next chapter and it will be easier to write.

After doing all that, I post it and hope that people will enjoy it.

**IMPORTANT THING TO DO: It's a good idea to have your Ocs take a Mary-Sue quiz, that way you'll know what to change and keep. Think of good flaws for a character, for example:**

**Cheryl from SCKT has acrophobia, that's a big flaw because she doesn't go outside and thus rarely runs into people making her lack good social skills.**

**Alex from MMW is insane, that's a flaw in its self because she's not even trying to help herself.**

Hope you liked it.

**The story I used was: I Knew I Shouldn't Have Flunked History. It's an upcoming story of mine that will be posted after MBKMM has finished.**


	13. Of Breaking Spells and Roofs

**A/N: **Nearly finished, about three more chapters to go~ Well, including this one so I guess it's two.

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**hetaliaforever123**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Yanelle**

**Soxxy Moxxy Lacks A Lung**

**akira45**

**nightshadow23**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**Neeky-chan**

**Deamonty-**Yeah, sorry about that! But thank you.

**AkitaNeruWolfLover**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. The 'Globe Idea' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru.

**Claim: **This plot and Ocs belong to me~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve-Of Breaking Spells and Roofs<p>

"Go that way! Go that way! Ve~!"

"The awesome me commands you to go left!"

"Chigi! It's right!"

"Err…guys?"

Sarah clenched her teeth as the argument between the men continued. She knew where she was going but these lot just would _not shut up_!

It was only Mathew who seemed to notice her behaviour and he tried warning the others. But they were acting as if they could not see nor hear him. '_As usual'_ he thought to himself sourly.

Finally Sarah snapped.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HECK UP?! MY DAUGHTER AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE KIDNAPPED AND ALL YOU CAN TALK ABOUT IS WHICH WAY TO GO! I KNOW WHERE THE (BEEP) I'M GOING!"

Everyone shut up immediately, in fear of what Sarah may do.

"…Do you think Cheryl will like some pasta when she gets back, ve~?"

"….Yes, yes she bloody will."

* * *

><p>Cheryl clinged to the necklace around her neck, slowly rocking back and fourth in the room she was trapped in. The men could not come out the globe, having been out most of the day yesterday.<p>

Cheryl silently wept. She hated that she was acting weak. She hated it that she was locked in a room, she hated not being near her mother.

"I want to go home," she whimpered.

"**Dude, don't worry! We'll get you out soon!"**

"**Da! Then we'll crush those kidnappers!"**

"**Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Ivan aru."**

"**Just keep calm Cheryl."**

"**Qui! And think of me!"**

"**Vat? As if that vould help!"**

"**Cheryl-san, the others would never give up on you."**

Cheryl, although still afraid, braved a smile. The guys always knew how to cheer her up.

Of course the peaceful air was broken when the kidnappers entered the room. The tall man stormed over to Cheryl, who pressed herself against the wall. He smiled at her, but it was more of a mocking smile, before suddenly grabbing the chain of her necklace.

Cheryl felt her breath becoming short as the man yanked and yanked. The next she knows is that there's a loud snapping noise before the necklace chain broke, causing Cheryl to drop back onto the floor while grasping her neck and inhaling back her air.

Cheryl shot her eyes back at the kidnappers with fear as she realized they had taken the only thing that calmed her down. Before the kidnappers could leave with their prize, Cheryl dived onto the taller man in an attempt to get the Globe back.

The pudgy man was confused on what to do so he ended up just watching his partner get harassed by a sixteen-year-old girl.

It all happened in slow motion. The tall man fell to the floor with Cheryl punching at him. He accidentally let go of the Globe, causing it to go flying. Cheryl reached a hand out to try and get the Globe but she missed. The pudgy man stared with his mouth wide open.

~SMASH~

A blinding light surrounded the room, causing Cheryl and the kidnappers to shield their eyes. As soon as the light faded, they all saw the eight man in the room surrounded by the shards of the Globe.

"The spell…it broke," Arthur mumbled, only to get six disbelieving stares.

"You mean to tell me aru, that all we had to do was break the globe and we could have been free?! AIYAA!" Yao yelled before glaring at Arthur.

"How the bloody heck was I supposed to know that? This was the first time the spell had ever been done to me!" he retorted before noticing the other three people in the room.

It was Ivan who reacted first. He smiled at the kidnappers who felt their inside freeze. A dark aura surrounded the Russian as a pipe seemed to materialize in his hand.

"You hand over the girl, da?" Although it sounded like a question, the kidnappers knew it was a demand.

"What are we going to do?" The tall man whispered to his partner.

"We still have the girl, grab her and room!"

Cheryl was in awe that the men had been freed so she failed to seethe pudgy man garb her. They made a run for it, dragging Cheryl with them. The men screamed out her name in surprise before giving chase.

Seeing this, the kidnappers sped up to get to the exit but just suddenly their escape route was cut off by the arrival of Sarah, Gilbert, Mathew, Feliciano, Antonio and Lovino.

"Mum!" Cheryl cried, reaching out for Sarah.

"Cheryl! LET GO OF MY LITTLE GIRL!" Sarah screamed at the kidnappers, who began sweating.

It was then that the tall one pointed towards a pair of stairs that would lead to the roof. So they quickly fled up there, trying to outrun the crowd behind them.

Slamming the door at the top of the roof open, they quickly fled through it before closing the door. Cheryl noticed two things at once.

1. The building they were in was a construction sight, with platforms high from the ground.

2. She was outside.

In a panic, Cheryl pushed herself away from her captor but she ended up falling onto one of the platforms. Because of her sudden wait, the loose platform suddenly shifted, moving to the side so that Cheryl's body was now clinging to the platform, in risk of falling to the ground.

The kidnappers were shocked by this but that gave the men enough time to make it to the roof and knock the kidnappers out.

"CHERYL!" Sarah screamed when her eyes caught sight of her daughter on the platform.

Cheryl knew one thing for sure. Her fingers were slipping.

It happened so fast in Sarah's eyes. She let out a terrified scream as Cheryl began loosing her grip on the platform.

And then, Cheryl fell.

But what was more shocking was when Lovino dived after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh no~ CHERYL MIGHT DIE! On the plus side the countries are free!

I went to see 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' and I am ashamed to admit it that I nearly cried. Poor Charlie.

Stay tuned until next time!

-**On Wednesday, I'll be posting the first chapter of 'I Knew I Shouldn't Have Flunked History' please check it out!**

R&R

-Tailsdoll123


	14. Of Falling and Hugging

**A/N: **Last chapter after this~

**Thanks to:**

**AkitaNeruWolfLover**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**nightshadow23**

**akira45**

**LunarAnime73**

**NightCoringMadness**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**hetaliaforever123**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**The Knight Of Blood**

**Yanelle**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. The 'Globe' idea belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru. I do not own Left 4 Dead.

**Claim: **I own my Ocs and this plot.

Hayes Barstow belongs to **ILUVNCIS123**

Keith Mackens belongs to **Moonlightpheonix-xX**

Quinn Fraunk belongs to **Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

Svetlana Arlovskaya belongs to **The Knight Of Blood**

Aiden Taylor belongs to **KorosuKa**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen-Of Falling and Hugging<p>

Cheryl closed her eyes as her grip on the platform vanished. She could feel the wind rushing around her as she dropped. She didn't realize what was going on around her, the thought of being in an open space distracted her too much.

She then felt arms wrap around her securely, and opening her eyes a little she saw that it was Lovino.

She hadn't been this close to him since that _day_.

* * *

><p><em>Lovino sighed, Cheryl following close behind him. He needed to find her grandparents soon or he'd be late for the stupid meeting that was being held in his country.<em>

_Looking down at the little blonde haired girl, he could still see traces of tears in her eyes._

"_Scary…." he heard her mutter, making him strain his ears to catch more on what she was going on about. "So big and scary…"_

_Oh, she was talking about the area they were in._

_Growling to himself, he suddenly whirled around catching the girl by surprise. He then grasped her small hand in his larger one and started dragging her along. "Stupid, it's just outside."_

_He missed the small smile that fell on her lips._

* * *

><p>"CHERYL!"<p>

Breaking out of her thoughts, Cheryl clung onto Lovino and closed her eyes.

On the roof, Arthur quickly leapt forward and muttered a spell under his breath. Suddenly, much to the amazement of the others, a stack of hey appeared underneath the falling duo, saving them from a painful fate.

Noticing that she had stopped falling and was safely on the ground, Cheryl couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into tears, much to Lovino's chagrin. She refused to let go of him, Lovino decided to put up with it.

But only for this time!

Loud footstep could be heard before Sarah burst out the building and ran over to her daughter. She wrapped her arms around her but because Cheryl was till clinging to Lovino, Lovino ended up in the hug as well, making him squeal in embarrassment.

"I'm so glad you two are alright. What were you thinking falling off the roof?! Oh, I'm never letting you leave my sight again Cheryl!" Sarah cried.

The others finally caught up with Ivan keeping a tight hold off the kidnappers. Sarah ran over to Arthur and hugged him, thanking him over and over again.

Meanwhile Ludwig finally took in the situations and turned to his comrades. "We're free from that spell now…I guess it's time for us to return back to our countries. We can't stay here."

Feliciano, upon hearing this, froze before tears began building up in his eyes. He had to admit, during the time spending with Cheryl and her mother, he had loved every bit of it. For once, he could imagine himself as a human surrounded by friends and family.

But now he had to return to the scary world of wars and delicious pasta.

He then shot over to Cheryl and his brother and wrapped his arms around them. Lovino started cussing him out while Cheryl stayed silent.

The stress of being somewhere unfamiliar, almost getting hurt and still being in an open space was too much. She had fallen asleep.

Her last thought was that tomorrow would be the day she says goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter is the epilogue~ Thank you so much for reading so far! I'm glad you guys liked it.

The best thing about this story was that there was no romance~ So I didn't need to worry about pairings~

If you like this story, check out my new Hetalia story "I Knew I Shouldn't Have Flunked History."

R&R

-Tailsdoll123

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE-School days-Continuation of how Cheryl did in school:<strong>

At lunch, before Cheryl could make her escape, Adrian had found her and brought her to meat his friends. She met the Russian, Svetlana, the German-American, Quinn, the American boy, Keith and the girl who actually lives next door to her, Hayes.

They were an odd group but soon Cheryl warmed up to them. But they began to notice changes in Cheryl. Like the fact that she kept staring outside in fear or when getting dropped off by her mum she would refuse to leave the car, thus causing Sarah to actually carry her into school.

It got worse when a kid in school introduced Cheryl to Left 4 Dead, because Cheryl convinced herself a zombie apocalypse was coming.

And then one day…Cheryl did not come to school. When visiting, they had learned that Cheryl had Agoraphobia.

She was different from then on and the others wanted the old, shy, playful Cheryl back. So they vowed to make her want to come outside again.

They hoped so, anyway.


	15. Of Goodbyes and New Goals

**A/N: **Final chapter/Epilogue! Thank you all for reading this story!

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX**

**nadzuke eno mono**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki**

**akira45**

**hetaliaforever123**

**Mr. Grell Michaelis**

**LunarAnime73**

**Angel of Randomosity**

**xSimply-Simplex**

**Yanelle**

**Paxloria**

**Atama Ga Kuru Teru**

**xXGrayGuitar14Xx**

**Guest-**^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. The 'Globe Idea' belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru. I do not own Left 4 Dead.

**Claim: **My Ocs belong to me as well as this plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen-Of Goodbyes and New Goals<p>

_**03/04/2012**_

_**Dear Immune, **_

_**A lot has been going on friend and it's left me wounded. Now more then ever do I want to stay away from the cold freezing claws of the wide open-spaced world.**_

_**However, the CEDA agents have escaped from captivity, which is a good thing because I'm sick of hearing their annoying voices in my head.**_

_**But….today they'll be leaving….gone for good.**_

* * *

><p>Cheryl placed her pen down and sighed before picking up her journal and placing it in the draw.<p>

This was it, the final day she would see those strange men and it made her sad because she managed to make new friends. Even if they scarred her for life.

But she would probably miss Lovino and Feliciano more because she had grown close to the Italian twins. She already felt close to Lovino, but she also grew closer to his brother too.

Which was bad because it would be harder to say goodbye.

Glancing out her window, Cheryl shuddered before turning her attention away. She didn't even want to look at the outside world. After that experience, she was one hundred percent certain that there were zombies out there.

She could have been food for them.

"Cheryl come down here and say goodbye!" At the sound of Sarah's voice, Cheryl gulped before opening the door to her room and walked downstairs. Once she arrived downstairs, she could see out the front door, which was open, that there was a large bus outside-probably to pick up the men.

She could see Gilbert and Mathew outside, Gilbert constantly telling Mathew how awesome he was. Alfred was arguing with Arthur and Francis. Ivan was creeping Yao out while Ludwig was chatting with Feliciano and Kiku. Antonio was hugging Lovino, much to his annoyance.

However when they caught sight of Cheryl, Gilbert was the first to get to her, dragging Mathew along.

"I bet you feel a hundred times better now that you met the awesome me, I know you do~! Good luck in the future kid!" He then promptly patted her on the head before running over to the bus-claiming to get to the beer first.

Mathew sighed before smiling at her, "it was nice meeting you Cheryl. I'm sorry if my brother annoyed you."

Cheryl shakily smiled back, "nah, I already have three American friends, so I'm used to people like him."

Mathew chuckled before following Gilbert.

Next to come over was Ivan and Yao. Ivan smiled which sent chills down Cheryl's spine. There was no doubt that this man would not become a zombie, he was too creepy to be one.

"Cheryl, we'll see each other again when everyone becomes one with me, da?"

Cheryl nodded in fear of what he might do if she said no. Besides, it's not like he means it…right?

Yao smiled gently at her, "you be good," before heading to the bus with Ivan walking beside him.

As soon as they were on the bus, she was mauled over by Alfred, and trust me, when you have an American this big mauling an Italian-British girl over, it's not a pretty sight.

"Ack!"

"Blood hell Alfred! Get off the girl!"

"Alfred-san, I think you're crushing her!"

Cheryl struggled to push Alfred off while he just laughed before finally rising off of her and helping her to her feet. "HAHAHA! The hero never crushes anyone! Now dude, make sure to carry plenty of weapons with you to take down the zombies! Thanks to you I am now ready to face them! HAHAHAHA!"

He then ran after his brother, saying how he wanted to stop at McDonalds before they left.

Arthur mumbled incoherently before sending a small, barely noticeable, smile at Cheryl. "I am terribly sorry for this whole event, but thank you for helping us."

With that he turned around and ran off after Alfred, who caught sight of the British man and legged it.

Cheryl was still in shock and barely managed to bow back to Kiku when he expressed his goodbyes. However she did scream when Francis tried to wish his goodbyes with a 'hug.'

Much to say Arthur had to ignore Alfred and chase Francis off.

"Goodbye Mon Cheri!" He yelled with a smirk.

"I am so happy he's leaving," Cheryl muttered under her breath, "he's so going o become a Witch, the drama queen-king."

Eventually the last four were the Italian twins, Ludwig and Antonio. However Antonio and Ludwig opted to say their goodbyes now because they knew the twins wanted privacy.

"It was nice meeting you!" Antonio exclaimed, hugging her.

Ludwig, not one o share his feelings, simply nodded before leaving after Antonio.

Before anything else could happen, Feliciano dived on Cheryl with tears in his eyes. "Ve~ I'm going to miss you!"

Cheryl, after once again overcoming he shock of being mauled, smiled and patted his head. "And I'll miss you too. Make sure to pack plenty of supplies for the zombie outbreak!"

Lovino snorted, "yeah, sure."

Cheryl grinned, "And Lovi can protect you! So be good to each other!"

An awkward silence settled over the three with the occasional whimper from Feliciano. Lovino sighed before grabbing his brother's shirt collar and hauling him away, getting protests in return.

He stared at Cheryl, who blinked at him before shaking his head and headed towards the door.

Only to suddenly feel arms wrap around him, as well as squishing Feliciano between them.

"I…I'm going to miss you!" Wailed Cheryl, causing Lovino to groan loudly. Why does he have to deal with her when she cries?! He's not good at comforting!

"VE! I'M GOING TO MISS YOU TOO!" And to add to Lovino's problems, Feliciano started crying too.

Eventually he cracked. "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT! Godammit."

Both Feliciano and Cheryl blinked, pausing from their wailing.

Lovino, twitching, placed his hands on Cheryl's shoulder. "Will it make you stop crying if I promise that we'll see each other again one day?"

A wide smile came across her face before she reluctantly stepped away from the duo. She quickly wiped her eyes before nodding. "I'll hold you to that promise!"

She could have sworn a smirk curled onto his face but it was gone as quickly as it was there. He walked out the door, dragging Feliciano with him.

Sarah came to stand by her daughter, waving her arm. "You be safe, you hear?"

The men nodded before the bus started and drove off.

As it vanished into the distance, Cheryl furrowed her brows.

"…I wonder why they referred to themselves as countries when they thought I wasn't listening."

"Probably a political thing dearie, now go and get your homework done or else I'll drag you to that school myself."

"Going!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm going to miss them a lot but I have hope that Lovino will keep his promise. In the meantime, I think I'll try and learn to cope with the outside world and who knows….Maybe one day it won't be scary.<strong>_

_**In the meantime, I think I'm going to check out this blog that Hayes has been bothering me about. It's called 'Prussia's Blog.'**_

…_**That'll be a laugh.**_

_**-Cheryl**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Readers,<strong>

Thank you for reading and reviewing/following/favouring this story. It means a lot to me that you enjoyed this story. There won' be a sequel because I like this how it is.

Now the biggest thanks has to go to **Atama Ga Kuru Teru** for actually allowing me to use the Globe idea. Without it, I could no have wrote this story. So thank you so much for allowing me to use the idea! And of course the Oc.

I would also like to thank **KorosuKa, Moonlightpheonix-xX**, **ILUVNCIS123** and **The Knight of Blood **for sending in their Ocs.

And finally a big thank you to everyone for the support. It's been a pleasure writing this story.

-**Tailsdoll123**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am terribly sorry about the delay and the crappy ending. I've been having writers block and an illness so sorry again! Thanks for reading!


	16. PHOBIA

Hi guys, it's me Tailsdoll123!

Thanks so much again for reading this story. It means a lot to me. I actually posted this notice to let you guys know that I am doing a Phobia Series.

Lately in my psychology classes, we have just started Phobias so I've got tons of information on it!

The whole gist for the Phobia Series will be one of those 'The anime characters end up in our world' but with a twist. The Oc in it will have a Phobia!

I doubt the stories will be connected to one another, but I may throw in hints here and there.

I've placed a poll up, which will say the anime series and if the Oc is male or female. Please vote for which one you would like.

**Due date is this Friday.**

-Tailsdoll123

-If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me.


	17. Results

**The votes are in! I'll tell you what the top three were!**

**In third place with 3 votes is….Death Note!**

**In second place with 4 votes is….Kuroshitsuji!**

**And in first place with 9 votes is…..Ouran High School Host Club!**

**Thank you everybody for voting! Even if the series you voted didn't get picked, you'll have another chance after this story! The series won't be that big, the limit of chapters I'll go up to is 15 at most.**

**The only thing I can tell you about this Ouran story is that it will be up on ****WEDNESDAY****! So keep your eyes peeled!**

**During that time, try and guess which phobia I'll be using~**

**-Tailsdoll123**


End file.
